The Darcy Chronicles
by tourthebookshelf
Summary: -Being from the point of view of William Darcy from the LBD universe- reviews would be gratefully received!
1. Better she hate him

William Darcy looked sullenly across the room of wedding go-ers. He saw practically nobody that he knew. He saw his best friend Bing Lee dancing with easily the prettiest girl in the room. She looked genuinely interested in him, laughing and smiling as he swept her across the dance floor. Over by the bar there was a girl trying to flirt her way into getting some alcohol. There were the newly weds sitting at the table smiling consistently as people wished them happiness. Darcy wondered how they could smile so much. Wouldn't it hurt after a while? He decided to leave his secluded corner when he saw some of the more intoxicated women eyeing him, like a vulture to prey.

He never knew what to do when a woman began talking to him, usually if he liked her his words came out jumbled and they left, thinking him stupid or un-opinionated. This was why he liked to plan his encounters carefully, test each word for its reaction for he said it.

When the time came for the garter to be thrown he retreated to the friendly corners. Trying to ensure that he would not have to dance with a girl and spend his thoughts tediously testing sentences it was draining work. Over the other side of the room and unlucky girl had just been smacked in the face with the bouquet. He caught himself watching her. Interesting. He looked back just in time to see the garter come flying, and hit him squarely in the chest.

There was minimal cheering; nobody knew Darcy and this girl didn't seem like the sort to hang out with people like the Gibson's. Panicking, he thread through some conversation starters and generic sentences to get him going.

'You're supposed to lead…' The girl said as he cautiously put his hand on her upper back and gently offered his hand to her. He felt it had gone quite well, he had only stood on her toes once.

Her name was Lizzie Bennet, she was in grad school, it was her sister Jane who was dancing with Bing, and probably her sister Lydia trying to procure alcohol. When the dance was over she dropped his hand before he had a chance to offer her a second round and stalked off to lecture Lydia.

What if she knew? What if she could tell that in his head he caressed her name like it was made from the finest glass? Wouldn't it be better that she never wish to see him again? Then, maybe he wouldn't have to worry about what to say, what to think, how he looked, how he dressed.

By the end of the night he could almost tell where she was in the room without having to look. It was when he walked past her that he said, hoping that she could hear, that Bing Lee had been dancing with the only good looking girl in the room. Yes.

Better she hate him


	2. A Cruel Twist of Fate

What had that Bastard done? Bing Lee that Bastard. He was shaking. Half with fear half with anticipation. He had invited, Lizzie, here. To Stay. For an indefinite period of time. How could he have done such a thing? It was hard enough to deal with for a 5 minute period how would he manage bumping into her. Speaking to her. Interacting with her. Seeing her. No!

How could he? He social class alone would be one of many reasons to simply ignore her. So why couldn't he?

He saw her as a problem, a problem that he seemed to keep running into. No matter how much he tried, she kept running into him. Was this purposeful? Did she reciprocate his feelings? No. That was impossible. It was simply a cruel twist of fate.

No matter how many times he wanted to call her back after a particularly heated argument, he couldn't, he had to continue the façade, even if he had to unleash his arsey side. It was true. He was being a dick and he hated it, but he couldn't look at her and not melt when she smiled, which rarely happened when he was in the room.

Hoping to get her out of his life sooner, he visited her house and asked the site foreman for some details. Another week. That's what he said.

2 weeks later she was still there, like an infected wound that just wouldn't heal. One day while Lizzie was safely locked in her room, which she seemed to do a lot, he mentioned his visit to Jane. Later that day Jane actually visited the house.

That day was the last day he saw Lizzie for a while. She was gone. Gone from his life. The wound had healed, leaving behind a simple scar.


	3. Torn and Frayed

He couldn't stop thinking about her, about the way the sun shone through her hair, the way her lips parted when she smiled. Every time he saw her he wanted to tear his hair out, and smile and dance and cry. He usually ended up collapsed on his bed, or at his desk, or on the closest chair. He couldn't even think about her without having to grip the nearest chair or desk as tightly as it might allow. How could she not know? How could she not see the way he looked at her, in direct opposition to the way she looked at him? It didn't help of course that he had every opportunity to bump into her at his aunts company. Why couldn't she just stay out of his world?

And then Aunt Catherine had invited them to dinner. To Dinner. Where he would have to engage in conversation with _her_. Half way through the night her felt like stabbing his eyes out so that he wouldn't have to look at her. He wanted to just walk over, place his hands around her head and press his lips against hers. He ended up using a fork to surreptitiously stab himself in the leg. If anybody noticed it they didn't say anything. At least the pain kept his mind alert, kept him on his arsey side. He caught a quick glace of his face in a mirror on the way to his room. Stone. He looked like a stone statue with no emotion, but he caught sight of her in the mirror and his face softened. His lips turned up at the end and his eyes became more inviting. This was the face he wished she would see. But she wouldn't ever see it, she couldn't. She would only see stone.

She wouldn't see how his nails were torn, frayed and bloodied. How he had several bruises on his hands, and not particularly on his leg. That fork had even drawn a small amount of blood. She would never see what she did to him.

Why did she have to be so… terrible?


	4. Carters Bar

Carters Bar… Why did it exist? It was just so… what was the word he used earlier… small? He went though , ever more grudgingly after Bing told him that Lizzie would be there. He didn't have a reason to hate her, so he had no excuse when Bing asked him if he was coming. He went. The car ride over was pleasant, Caroline sat next to him in an impossibly short skirt, squished in the middle, practically sitting in his lap. Caroline always made Darcy a little uncomfortable. There were almost at the bar.

Time to turn on Arse-Mode. He readied himself. Words on the tip of his tongue. And then he saw him. Wickham. How he had the audacity to show his face near here Darcy never knew, but as much as he wanted to stay and watch from afar, Georges face was so readily available to rearrange. One Day. Not Today. He said to himself. What he said to himself every time he saw the bastard.

Wickham knew he had the upper hand. Darcy could let alone look at him, let alone have a fight with him.

He looked at Lizzie regretfully, and turned to leave, excusing himself before giving a long heated glare to Wickham. At least he hoped it was heated. But just before he turned and left, Darcy was sure of it, in his eyes. Something… Understanding. He knew. The Bastard knew of his feelings towards Lizzie.

He was screwed.

Clenching his hands into fists, Darcy left the bar to get some fresh, Wickham-free air. If only Caroline didn't follow him around as much as her pungent perfume seemed to.


	5. Expectations

**Yeah, sorry they're such small chapters, I originally wrote them as separate ****ficlets but still part of the same story and stuff.**

* * *

He had to do it.

He had to see her.

He felt as though he might burst if he didn't. She was there after all, at Collins & Collins, he could just… run into her on his way to see Charlotte and Mr Collins. That would work.

He had it all planned out.

Arrive, walk up the stairs to Charlotte's office, where Lizzie spent much of her time, knock on the door, pretending to be looking for Charlotte.

'Oh! Lizzie, it's so nice to see you' he would say casually.

'How are you?... and your sisters? That's nice. How has your stay been? Well I hope!' and then hopefully she would have a piece of hair that he could carefully move from her eye.

'He would then feign distraction, and ask the location of Charlotte or Mr Collins' That would be perfect.

Reality was a little different.

He was walking along the hall to get to the office, and who should he run into but Lizzie herself. Words left him, he couldn't speak, let alone listen to what she said. Okay so it was back to Arsey.

Mumble, mumble, sisters?

Oh God he had to get out of there. Being so close, yet not being able to touch her, was worse than not being about to see her at all.

He left the building as fast as he could.


	6. Bacon and Eggs

No! Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! He thought as he some how stumbled out of his car at Collins and Collins. With his internal war raging he blindly made his way up the stairs to the second floor. No! Yes! No! Yes! He had already decided he would. Was there any other reason he had gone to Collins and Collins? No! Yes! No! He stopped outside her door.

Oh God he didn't know what he would say. What would he say?

William Freaking Darcy didn't know what to say. He called Fitz. Probably not a good idea since Fitz was probably one of the big shippers in the non-existent Darcy/Lizzie relationship.

He knocked on the door and entered. Oh God was that a camera. Rewind, rewind, rewind, rewind. Back Back Back Back.

He couldn't do this. He felt like he was going to throw up. All the words that Fitz had put into his head were left at the door. He was screwed, He was –cked.

Be a man and do it!

He did it.

He told her.

And she did, exactly what he expected her to do. Rejected him so hard he had to pick his gut from the floor. He had to get out of there before he puked. Holding it down, he waited until she finished, something about videos… he stored that for later.

He finally left and vomited into the closest trash can, his breakfast of bacon and eggs.

He left that day for home. Hopefully to never see her again.


	7. The Letter

How could he tell her? How could he tell her how Wickham squandered in fathers money, and don't even start on Gigi. She might be doing better thanks to therapy, but neither of them could say his name aloud without Darcy cursing. It didn't help of course that she was currently up to the Wickham chapters in Lizzie's vlogs. They watched them together, Gigi's head resting on his chest as they lay down on the couch, with the computer connected to the Big Screen. While she cried, he consoled her with one hand, using the other to grip a pillow until it was over, leaving several loose, used tissues and one rather shredded pillowcase.

Wickham still had to pay for all the pain he had caused Gigi.

So he sat, at his desk, with a fountain pen threatening to drip ink on the page.

How does one write a litter to one loves when the other does not reciprocate them?

So he began:

My Dearest Elizabeth,

It wasn't a soppy love letter, he was sure Lizzie approved of his method. He watched that video countless of times, she was sincere in her dislike for him. Perhaps his previous plan worked well? Perhaps he should have thought his plan through better? He arrived at Collins & Collins early that morning. Eager to prove to Lizzie that he was not as terrible a person as he seemed from the videos. His letter was wax sealed in a faux parchment envelope. He hoped to God that no one else knew of his… Declaration that he made several days ago.

He handed her the letter and left before anyone had time to wonder about his arrival at Collins & Collins after filing his final report.

Oh God he hoped it worked.


	8. The Fallout

Well the letter worked. Darcy earnestly watched the next few videos, hoping to God that her opinion was changing. It seemed to be. Although they still blamed him and Bing for Jane's unhappiness. He wanted to yell at her that it wasn't Bing's fault. Bing just put his trust in the wrong man. He saw the videos. He cried along with Jane through her time of grieving. He was a monster.

After that his work kept him busy, but he still took time out of his day to watch Lizzie smile. Then one day, an announcement: She was coming to San Francisco. To Pemberly Digital.

Darcy went back to tearing at his nails and bruising his thigh. Lizzie Bennet both causing and slowing his decent into madness.

He watched her first video at Pemberly from his office in LA. Damn Gigi why couldn't she just leave Lizzie to her own devices. It was a good thing he was in LA and not San Francisco!

He would just have to strangle her when he visited later this week.

When the time came to pick her up from Pemberly, Gigi wasn't outside, so he roamed the halls looking for her.

He finally found her looking a little crazed. She pushed him towards the office at the end of the fall and shut the door behind him. He turned when he heard a startled squeak.

Georgiana Darcy would pay.

It was all he could do to stop himself reaching out and caressing her face. She hated him. But then why were her lips not pursed and turned down? Could it be that she actually liked him?

When she threatened to take herself away from him, he offered her a lift to her destination. Anything to keep his drug from leaving.

She declined.

His decent continued.


	9. New Darcy

**So this is the last one I've prepared so be warned that the rest is going to take time, I'm probably going to re-watch those eps and write them I don't know. **

* * *

Darcy roamed the halls of the third floor of Pemberly Digital. Where was that blasted IT guy? His thoughts flew back to his office where Gigi's present sat. In a box on his desk sat a red bowtie and a newsie cap. This was why he loved Gigi on his birthday. Damn it where was that IT guy.

Oh God

Lizzie

He wanted to back pedal so fast he would fly through the back wall! Of course this was impossible. A back handed thought praised him for rolling his sleeves up. To possibly touch her.

He followed her like a lost puppy back to the office. She wanted him to help her in costume theatre. He hoped to God he didn't have to be her mother.

He would be playing himself, as Lizzie played herself. His thoughts flew up to his office where Gigi's present sat while he rattled off a sentence he heard listening to Dr Gardiner.

Lizzie seemed impressed! She was actually impressed. He excused himself for a moment and he ran from the room up to his office. He dropped the contents of the box on his desk and ripped off his tie before quickly wrapping the bowtie around his neck and tying it. He grabbed his cap and ran back the way he had come. Walking when he came to Lizzie's floor. He ignored the strange looks as he tried to catch his breathe.

When he entered he office she looked shocked, but impressed. She put on her Lizzie! Shirt and she began.

'whydidn'tyoutellBingaboutmyideo's?' Well why would he? Oh God improvisation. His brain was overloading but for once he seemed calm.

He answered her although he couldn't for the life of him remember what he said. In fact the rest of his interaction with Lizzie went in a blur. He only know it was successful because he watched the video the next day on YouTube.

The best part was this new calm Darcy was better than he was. Even he could pick up on the layers of subtexts within the lines:

'Do you think Bing still cares for my sister?'

and

'I think you should ask him'

Yep it was official, new Darcy rocked.


	10. Impressions

**So yeah I have some more prepared. Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot, but please continue and stuff okaythanksbye!**

* * *

Darcy prepped himself for Lizzie's interview. He had spent enough time with her throughout the previous weeks that he didn't exactly have to completely prepare himself. New Darcy was pretty good at hiding his feverously beating heart every time he saw her red hair in the corridors. He usually avoided talking solely to her, trying to get her in a group, but this time it would be just him and her. Alone. In a room. With her camera. He wasn't sure what it was, probably that blinking flashing light or something that made him freeze a little bit. He couldn't help it. That day, he dressed a little nicer than usual.

He sat down in front of the camera and New Darcy kind of took over, he felt comfortable and at ease in front of the camera, although that incessantly flashing light would have to be dealt with.

Lizzie asked him a question, which answered, but to clarify, he used an example from her video's: Costume Theatre. Thankfully Lizzie blanched at the mere thought of Darcy playing her father, unfortunately, Gigi was next on her list. He tried. Oh how he tried for her but there was something terribly… off? About him impersonating his sister, he felt like he was ridiculing her, which was never something to do to Gigi Darcy.

Next Lizzie offered Fitz up for grabs, which Darcy took. Payback time. He excused himself for a moment and came back in a wig he had stolen from the costume department. And then, hilariously and agonizingly, he did his best impression of Fitz. For once, he received a Lizzie Smile and that was all that mattered. He watched the video the next morning and he noticed something he must have forgotten in all the hilariousness. Lizzie touched him. On the shoulder. He felt that shoulder and the same, slightly pained expression crossed his face. However he acted, he was still pining after someone who could never be his.


	11. Son of Satan

**I really liked writing this one, again, thanks for the reviews and such**

* * *

It was Gigi who convinced him, convinced him to ask Lizzie to the Theatre. He was going to ask Lizzie out. On a date. Or so he hoped. He knocked and entered the office room she was using, good she was there, but she was filming. He sat down anyway, she said it was a good day and stupidly, Darcy essentially repeated it back to her. He it comes. Ask her out, ask her out, ask her out.

'mysisterandihaveaboxatthethe atreandiwaswonderingyouwould liketo attened' He was tightly wound, he dared not breathe. Thankfully, Lizzie's phone made a noise. She didn't need to do anything so she replied.

'I would love to attend the theatre with you and Gigi' She emphasized Gigi. Oh God! Maybe she wouldn't want to go if it was just him. He stuck his head out and clarified the situation for her.

Before she could reply with this new turn of events, Charlotte called and it seemed to Darcy that something was wrong.

'What happened to Lydia? … a- a – a video?... George Wickaham?' Darcy internally cringed at the name. 'No I'm coming home, I'm coming home right now. ' She hung up the phone and tapped on it some more before a sickened look crossed her face and she froze, he could physically see the blood draining from her face as she held her phone with shaking hands.

'Lizzie are you alright?' He knew it wasn't from the look on her face, oh God that look made him want to crush her to his chest until everything was okay.

'No, No I have to go' She stood to leave. 'Back to the apartment, I have to pack, where's my bag?'

Darcy had never seen anybody in such a state of shock before.

'Lizzie let me help you stop' he rubbed a hand on her back, trying to comfort her. He told her he would make arrangements for her to get home, he only wanted to know what was wrong.

THAT BASTARD! THAT ROTTEN, LOW-DOWN FEACES EATING TWO-FACED SON OF SATAN! He would pay for what he did to Lizzie's family. Had he had her phone in his hands he probably would have snapped it, instead, he balled his hands into fists and tried to convince her it wasn't her fault. Even when she left he wasn't sure if she was convinced.


	12. Domino End Recording

**Yes, I know it's short, but I wasn't really sure if I should do the Domino vids or just Lizzie's, let me know, I love to hear from you guys!**

* * *

He had hardly slept since he had bade Lizzie farewell. After he had made arrangements for her to be taken back home, he cancelled the theatre tickets and made arrangements to be out of the office for an unknown period of time. Then the real dirty work went down. He made about half a million phone calls and went on about double that for websites, and spent several more hours organizing things, he set up a team to help his track Wickham down and it was about 4 am when one of his assistants told him to sleep, he didn't sleep long. It was almost 10 AM when Gigi messaged him:

GIGI: What are we going to do about the incident?

WILLIAM: Nothing.

Unfortunately she called him. She would ask questions that he wasn't going to answer. He would not have his baby sister entangled in his mess. He could forbid her, but it would be unlikely that she would listen to him, then again, last time she hadn't listened to him involving Wickham, she had gotten seriously hurt, so perhaps she would, he would just have to wait and see. Every freaking wound could be reopened, and he would not have his dear, sweet, darling, baby sister in a weeping mess on the floor again. Never again, would Wickham do that to her.


	13. Newport Beach: Ocean Front Resort

They still hadn't found anything. Wickham just didn't want to be found, okay that was a lie, they new he was in Orange County, but even then, that would be how much ground to cover? Darcy had allowed Fitz to give Gigi daily updates, only so she didn't do anything drastic. He had just receive a text from him, telling Darcy that Gigi had been updated when the lovely lady herself called. Although he didn't exactly want to disclose the information, Gigi had the sort of face that was impossible to say no to. Either way, Orange County was still a big place. Lucky for him the county became considerably smaller when Gigi told him a location. Newport Beach: Ocean Front Resort. They would have him. Darcy got in his car and headed out. He couldn't run forever.

**okay, so there is a reason, these 'Domino' ones are so short, and it's because Darcy would not have though too far ahead, besides, in Domino even we only get small snippets into what Darcy is doing. It's not like there are lots and lots of things for Darcy to be doing. so yeah, remember to review!**


	14. Dem Terms and Conditions

Time was running short, he had a day, two if he was lucky to find him, and he wasn't at the resort. He had a number, but there was no way he was going to call it. For one, it would let Wickham know what was happening, if he didn't know already. Unfortunately, Fitz gave his number to Gigi, he meant well, but he didn't want those wounds opened again. He didn't reply, as expected, to Gigi's message. And then. Then she called him. She called the bastard on Domino. They got him. Them terms and conditions man. The terms and conditions. Wickham was gonna pay.

* * *

**yeeeess I know short, get over it, Dizzie day is a long one, hold out for that!**


	15. Happy Birthday Lizzie Bennet

**So this is the second last one. Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I was debating whether to add some more bits in before this one. As you can see I didn't so here you have it. Dizzie Day. The long one. This one easily has the most dialogue from the videos, so yeah. Have fun!**

* * *

Darcy checked his messages for the umpteenth time. In all these meetings he had to turn it off and someone always called him. There was one from Gigi, telling him to watch Lizzie's most recent video. Taking her advice, he sat down at his computer and typed _Lizzie Bennet Diaries_ into YouTube. And watched. She had called him. _She_ had called _him! _Lizzie Bennet had called him. Elizabeth freaking Bennet had called William Freaking Darcy. He felt like screaming or something. As soon as the video ended, and he had gotten over his initial shock he checked his messages and heard her voice through the phone:

_Hey Darcy… It's Lizzie. When you have a sec… give me a call… I'd like to… chat._

Finishing the message, Darcy made another call to some of the members of the board. If he was going to meet her unfortunately he would have to make arrangements here. It took him until Tuesday to do that, and he spent half of Wednesday angsting and deciding half a million times to not go, but the time came and he drove himself to the airport and flew to LA before taking one of his cars for the hour long drive the Lizzie's house. Even in the car he decided so many times to turn around, at one point he made a U-turn, before turning back around. He was, he was _at her house!_ He straightened his shirt and rang the doorbell. Charlotte answered it, looking surprised, she shushed him and pushed him silently towards a door, he could see Lizzie talking to a camera, it was always going to be like this wasn't it?

'Do you need money for the tip?' Lizzie bent over and reached for her wallet.

'Excuse me Lizzie?' He was poised on the edge of the doorframe. And came in when she acknowledged his presence, standing in surprise.

'I thought you were Chinese' He wasn't sure if she sounded happy or disappointed at his lack of Chinese heritage. Deciding to make the most of the situation, he answered:

'I can understand the confusion.' He smiled at that. He felt like his knees would give out, so he gave the offer to sit, which Lizzie hurriedly did. He could see himself in the tiny camera screen and he couldn't stop smiling. His hand was a mere half an inch away from Lizzies. Deciding to make conversation, he asked if she did in fact film everything in her life.

'No… I swear you just have impeccable timing' She looked at him. She really looked at him. Old Darcy Froze, but new Darcy continued.

'Well I can't begrudge your video's they've certainly been useful from my perspective.' He couldn't stop smiling. 'I was surprised to see Charlotte!' more like I was surprised with the force Charlotte was able to push me in here.

'It our birthday' she said, trailing off. Her birthday? He didn't have anything. He felt like a tool now, he had begrudged Lizzie Charlotte on their birthday.

'I'm sorry I didn't know it was your birthday' he said as Lizzie replied over the top:

' No! why would you?' she looked down, a slightly pained expression on her face.

'Happy Birthday!' He looked at her, he looked at her beautiful face and he just wanted to cup it in his hands, he wanted to be able to hug her and snake his arms around her back. She thanked him, bringing him out of his thoughts. Time to get down to business. He had to know.

'You called me?'

'I left a message… yes' She seemed uncomfortable.

'I was in Chicago so that's why didn't get back to you sooner' nononononono back pedal back pedal why did he have to mention Chicago?

'Oh God!' Lizzie started over the top of him. 'I thought you would just call me back you didn't have to come here' She looked at him again.

She didn't understand.

'Yes I did, I needed to see your face when I asked you why'

'Why?'

Here it was.

'Why did you call me?' She looked uncomfortable. 'I know um… I've been watching your video's and I know that you have found out certain things about recent events'

'Recent events? You bought up whole companies to save my sister. For what you've done for my family we cannot thank you enough.' Didn't she get it?

'Your family owes me no thanks, as much as I have learned to respect them I did not do it for them, I did it for you' Why did he have to tell her that? It would just make everything awkward.

'My Gratitude is there and always will be.' How could she not see what she was doing to him, even looking at him the way she was, was not helping.

'Lizzie I have to admit to some confusion because you also said in your videos that we are not friends and I realized… you were right. As much time as we had spent in San Francisco, we hadn't become friends. I thought perhaps you wanted to amend that.'

'I do' It seemed to Darcy that she had pushed that out with as much force as humanly possible. Did she really want to be friends? Or was she just humoring him? He was a little disappointed.

'So you want to be friends?' He asked for clarification.

'Yes' She seemed delighted at the concept. 'Well I mean I… God no wonder you're confused.' The pained look crossed her face again. It was time. Tell her the truth.

'Lizzie I still feel the same way I felt back in the fall' He had said it, whatever was going to come. Let it come. 'More strongly even than I did then' She looked like she was going to cry. Had she permitted it he would have held her in his arms until she stopped. 'If you just want to be friends or say thank you for recent evens then I' Lizzie cut him off as she pressed her lips against his, Clutching his neck in the best way humanly possible.

It was happening, he was tasting Lizzie Bennet. She was kissing him, and for the life of him he couldn't remember the last few minutes.

'Does that clarify some things for you?' He could even taste her breathe, she was so close to him.

'Some, I could use some further illumination on certain points however' And he kissed her again, he wrapped his hands around her back and held her to him, not wanting to ever let her go now that he had her. She smiled. And he smiled while she held their heads closer together and played with his tie.

'Just so you know, you're not the only one who was confused' At that moment Darcy wanted nothing more than for Lizzie to yank on his tie to make them closer again. But she painfully kept playing with it.

'Really'

'We were getting along so well at Pemberly and then after I left I didn't hear from you I thought'

'I didn't know if you wanted to hear from me. I watched your videos and your focus was solely on your sister, as it should have been. And I realized I would have just been an unwelcome distraction'

'Not unwelcome', she leaned in towards him. 'I promise' She had stopped playing with his tie.

'And then I heard what you said to Caroline about my life being my choice and your life being yours and I got my hopes up again.' The way she was looking at him now was the way he wanted her to look at him always. 'Then I didn't know if that was just because of what you had found out. '

'I get it, confusing, God for two such smart people we can certainly act like idiots can't we?'

'One might even say it's our forte' were they flirting? Was Lizzie Bennet flirting with one William Darcy?

'Well let me make things a clear as possible. William Darcy I don't wanna be just friends, and I don't wanna be with you because I'm grateful. I wanna be with you because of you got it?' she nudged him.

'Clear as Day Lizzie Bennet' he replied as he finally stroked her cheek, something he had wanted to do since he had first met her. And then all he could taste was Lizzie, her lips, her smile, he could smell her hair, her make up, and he was even beginning to taste himself in her lips.

'Um… One sec' He turned and gave an evil eye to the camera this damn thing took Lizzie away from him, even if it was only for a few seconds.

'Definitely more than one second' he said s he wrapped Lizzie up in his arms and kissed her again.

Happy Birthday Elizabeth Bennet.


	16. Hobbies

**Yes I know it's short, but I'm over it already. Thanks everybody for following/favouriting etc etc. it really gives me enthusiasm to continue with this. Also I lied, there is one more after this. I appreciate all your reviews and all, I love reading them. kaythanksbye!**

* * *

William Darcy was just about at Lizzie's address when she called. He was early, but Lizzie didn't seem to mind when she dragged him back in front of the camera. He talked a bit, now that he was actually dating her, it seemed infinitely easier to talk to her and to the camera, the backpedal feeling hardly ever came up and he could always feel a smile pulling at his lips.

Considering the fact that she was in fact making a Q&A video, he went out on a limb and asked his own. He couldn't believe it, had she really harbored feelings for her for such a long time? With nothing else to do he bid her farewell and turned away and walked out of the room before her could take it any more and rushed back in, picked her up carried her away and kissed her. His favourite hobby.


	17. Planning

**Okay guys start mourning this is it. This is The End. hope you guys had fun because I surely did. Don't forget to review. I love, love, love reviews.**

Over the next few days, Lizzie and Darcy spent much of their time together. Until Darcy decided he kinda wanted to talk to her viewers. But when that moment came he froze, it was like the Gibson wedding all over again, although this time it was meeting a whole lot more people. Of course, she thought that it had been a week. No, he had marked it carefully in his calendar. It had been six days. He shifted nervously in his seat when he said his intro: Lizzie Bennet is Amazing.

She teased him a bit, he had been learning about that. It didn't help that Lizzie got to do all the teasing of course. They flirted some more before Lizzie pulled him into lip lock. Not that he minded of course, he enjoyed every minute of it, He had of course been dreaming about it for a very long time… in a non-weird way.

When he watched it later, he saw that she had edited it out.

After that he approached the question to Lizzie to which, he should have been expecting the answer to but was thoroughly surprised. Why would she not want to have a job lined up at Pemberly Digital? She herself had said it was amazing…

She told him her plan and already their future was mapped out in his brain. He knew that the chances of them staying together forever were quite slim, as were the chances of them ever getting together in the first place. He knew he had a bit of a habit of falling hard and fast, but he did it anyway. No that he had her, he couldn't imagine losing her ever.


	18. Going to Miss You

**hahahahahaha and you thought I would stop! nope not gonna stop quite yet, thinking of updating every Monday and thursday (Australian EST)to be kinda back on the LBD track. So yeah, let me know what you think, I'm flying blind here, so any idea's would be greatly appreciated. thanks guys!**

* * *

Darcy was over at Lizzie's Monday afternoon. He arrived about 15 minutes before he said he would, so he and Lizzie decided to take a walk in the nearest park. He liked walking with her. Holding her hand with his, just knowing that even just for a little while, Lizzie was his. They spent a while in the park, longer than either of them expected to. Lizzie was teaching Darcy how to lighten up, and Darcy was trying his best to make a few jokes. He was more relaxed with her now. He was growing confident in the way that his hand fit perfectly in hers, and the way that her lips felt against his own.

At was 6 o'clock by the time they arrived back. Darcy had insisted on taking Lizzie to dinner before he left her San Francisco, which would be in the morning. He wanted to take her to a fancy restaurant, but Lizzie instead demanded that they go somewhere with a little less expectations. So they went to a Chinese restaurant on the other side of town.

They were both fairly adequate with the chopsticks, although Lizzie was easily better. So she teased him, what else was she to do?

They didn't talk about Darcy's impending departure. There was no time for that, instead, they talked about Lizzie's arrival in San Francisco in a month or two. Over time, she agreed to stay in Darcy's house, at least until she found her own. She was looking forward to seeing Gigi again, and apparently Gigi was looking forward to seeing her again. Although Gigi was a little put out with the two of them at that point in time. It only took one forgotten phone call from both Darcy and Lizzie to put her out of course. She had to find out with everyone else several days after it happened.

She would forgive him though, she always forgave him.

After the dinner and a desert of fried ice-cream Darcy drove Lizzie home. He would be leaving rather early to get to the office at an alright time tomorrow, so Lizzie would not be seeing him for a few months, unless of course he flew up most weekends. He walked her to her front door and stood there for a few moments, not knowing what to expect.

'I'm going to miss you' Lizzie started.

'You won't even know I'm gone' Darcy countered, snaking his arms around her waist and embracing her.

'I'll call you every night should you wish it, we can Skype as well. I think it's me who's going to think this is a dream. A perfect dream, Lizzie I'm going to miss you so much, I'm half inclined to stay.'

'I won't be complaining, but your employee's might, I'll see you in a few months and it'll be like these ones didn't even happen.'

He clasped her face in his hands and brought his forehead down to meet her own.

'I love you Lizzie Bennet' He removed his hands from her face and brought them to her waist, pulling her closer before he pressed his lips to hers.


	19. Decent Enough

Darcy sat up all of Wednesday night talking to Lizzie. At least, that's what Gigi told Fitz the next morning as she swallowed her morning allotment of coffee. It felt like only a few seconds, and a lifetime to Darcy. They talked about everything, from 'how was your day today' to the price of carbon emissions on the planet. She teased him and he tried to tease her back. It was a good night.

He did however regret it in the morning. His alarm woke him up at 7, a mere 5 hours after went to bed. He stumbled downstairs to have breakfast and decided to get an extra strong coffee from his closest coffee shop as well. Extra tall, extra strong, extra caffeine. Lizzie was lucky she didn't have any classes on the Thursday morning. Darcy wished he didn't.

He got into Pemberly Digital at close to 8:30. Gigi was with him and immediately went off to gossip with neighbors on the 2nd floor. Darcy went off to his 4th floor office. Within half a minute of him actually sitting down at his desk his phone rang, and so began his long day of work.

It was Lizzie. Calling to ask him if they could please push back their phone call until 10 seeing as how she was going out to Dinner with Charlotte and a few of her other friends. Darcy, reluctantly said yes. He was interested to see what Lizzie's friends thought of her.

At 9'oclock he had a meeting with a few of his senior employees, so after the phone call, he made his way over to a conference room to meet with them. He couldn't stop smiling. In fact, most of the employees at Pemberly Digital had noted how much happier Darcy had been since he had been back. He smiled more, he took jokes, he tried to make them. That said they could also see that this was not where he wanted to be.

That's why, in his meeting with George, and Hank and Bernie and Kate he was asked, no instructed to take leave for 2 months. They felt as though he had been 'too stressed recently' and that 'the company was changing it's position slightly and he needed time off to evaluate the situation' he reluctantly took it.

Lizzie got home from her afternoon class at 5 o'clock It didn't leave her much time for a 6:30 dinner time. She placed her keys on the drawers and made her way up to her room. Before kicking off her shoes and dumping her bag by the foot of her bed. It was a few seconds before she realized that someone was actually lying on her bed. Darcy was lying on her freaking bed! In her defense his shirt did kind of match her bed spread.

'Darcy! William, Will… hey' He sat up as she sat down and they greeted each other in the usual fashion.

'you know, you can call me William if you want. Or not… whatever. Also, didn't you have a dinner to get to?' Lizzie stood back up in surprise.

'Right I did, I can cancel, I mean you flew all the way to see me I don't need to see Charlotte. I'll call her'

'No it's fine, I just had to see you and let you know that I won't be calling tonight. The seniors have given me two months off to 'reevaluate the company' or something. If you wanted to know, or reach me or whatever, I'm staying at this hotel here' he handed a business card with the name, the address and several phone numbers on it.

'Come with me tonight, the girls won't mind, I'm pretty sure Bethany is bringing her fiancé Rob, it'll give him someone to talk to' she moved closed to him and pulled on his tie.

'Thanks Lizzie, but I'm just going to go back to my hotel, you can reach me there should you wish it. However, I will wait to meet your friends.' William lay beck on the bed and waited for Lizzie to have a shower.

When she came out, Darcy had never seen her looking so beautiful. She was wearing the same blue dress she had worn to the Gibson wedding. Her hair was arranged to the side, much the same as on her birthday. Darcy moved to stand behind her in the mirror.

'You were wearing this when we met' He bent down and kissed her neck.

'Yes, I believe you called me decent enough, but not pretty enough to tempt you, would you like to reevaluate your original thesis Mr Darcy?' Darcy continued to kiss her neck, moving up to kiss a line down her jaw.

'Oh yes please' Not bothering to explain his 'better she hate him' idea he turned her around and kissed her again on the mouth. Relishing in the taste.

'Oh how I wish I could have done that that night. Elizabeth Bennet, you are not decent enough Lizzie you are not pretty enough to tempt me. Never have I ever seen anything so beautiful in my life. Your very existence tempts me, the smell of your hair, and the taste of your lips on mine. Lizzie Bennet I am the one who is merely decent enough to be even thought of by you.'

Before Lizzie could respond, there was a knock at the door, probably the girls. Lizzie reapplied her lipstick and Darcy whipped it off his lips and they made their way downstairs.


	20. Midnight Moments

**One thing I haven't been getting since like... maybe the Dizzie kiss chapter is reviews. I don't know if people like it or hate it or anything. So I'm gonna need some assurance. If I don't have any more reviews in 2 weeks time I will stop writing these and focus on a big Supernatural that I'm planning. I really, really love it when you review and it's not that hard to write something like 'I like it' or something. I still get new followers (HELLO!) but I'm not getting any reviews, so yeah. 2 weeks guys!**

William Darcy looked over at the sleeping form beside him. The way her hair was, originally placed neatly down one side now slayed across the pillow, The way her eyelashes curled upwards, in an arch like that of a rainbow, the way her lips were partly open. She sighed a little in her sleep. Suddenly her eyes flashed open and she turned to look at Darcy.

'What are you doing in my bed?' She asked, looking scared and edging her way out on the other side.

'Lizzie? What? We're dating?' He replied completely confused.

'I can't stand the sight of you Darcy,' She spat his name out like a poison, 'Why would I want to date you? Leave now and never come back.'

'William?' Gigi came into the room. 'William what are you doing, Lizzie's here. We have to get you out of here' Gig began ushering him out of the room. 'Darcy come on get up, Lizzie's here!' He felt Gigi's arms around him again before she slapped him.

'William Darcy wake up this instant!' The moment he heard that he realized. It was all a dream, a terrible, terrible dream. He awoke immediately.

He was still wearing the blue shirt and tie from last night, having fallen asleep on one of the arm chairs facing the door.

'Lizzie!' He got up immediately upon seeing her and began to straighten out his hair.

'I'm sorry, I didn't expect you so early!'

'Well, I was tired last night, after studying for so long, so I decided to cut the crap and just come around in the morning, it wasn't important was it? I mean you said morning was fine but…' She paused awkwardly. 'nice shirt' She smiled as he finished fixing his hair, and his shirt and tie (They had become crooked and loose), stepping in closer.

'You do? It was a present I received only a few days ago, Saturday night I believe' He raised one eyebrow as he too, narrowed the gap between them. Gigi, silently left the room.

'And the tie?' Lizzie said playing with it.

'At first I thought it too formal because I wasn't going out but I can see now that it has certain, redeemable qualities' He smiled as Lizzie pulled it down and pressed her lips to his.

'really? Because I'm sure you'd look better without it' he smiled again, breathing a laugh.

'As much as I'd like to do nothing with you today, I did invite you over here for a reason' He pulled of his tie.

'oh. Okay'

'Close your eyes and come with me.' He said, wrapping his tie around her eyes and taking her hand to pull her towards his bedroom. He pushed her carefully into a sitting position on his bed. Before leaving her for a few moments. When he came back, Lizzie had taken off the makeshift blindfold and he had to hide the box behind his back.

'Elizabeth Bennet close your eyes, or you will not be privy to the surprise' She smiled again and closed her eyes. When she opened them at Darcy's request, he was kneeling in front of her, holding a wooden box about the size of both of her palms. He placed the box in her hands and sat next to her.

'What is this?' Lizzie asked opening the box. She gasped. 'It's beautiful!'

Sitting in the box on a silk pillow sat a perfectly crafted Ruby held in it's place by perfectly polished silver.

'It was my great grandmothers. My Great grandfather gave it to her as a gift 2 years before he proposed. He said that it was there to remind her that however far away he might be, she held his heart in that ruby. When she died, it was passed down to grandfather to give to my grandmother, and my father to give to my mother. And now, I'm giving it to you. He pulled the ruby out to reveal that it was in fact a necklace. Lizzie lifted her hair up and, after a few tries, Darcy fastened it around her neck.

'Lizzie you already know how I feel about you, this is just another way that I can tell you how much you have changed my life. I never expected to give this to anybody, but the moment I saw you, this necklace was all I could think about giving you. Think of it as a late birthday present'

'William, I can't accept this. I mean it's probably worth a small fortune'

'And you are worth far more than that. At least… double'

'Double?'

'Double' Darcy affirmed.

'Only Double?'

'At least double a small fortune, And since fortunes are relevant to who is talking this means that you are irreplaceable. Your worth is unable to be counted. You Elizabeth Bennet are the most important person in my life at this very moment. '

'I love you too William' She takes hold of his collar again and this time he doesn't resist as she continuously presses her lips to his.

Darcy felt as though he would be content for five hundred years in the state he was in. Lizzie was in his arms for the foreseeable future. It wasn't until she began unbuttoning those buttons that he came back to reality.

'I can't Lizzie, not today I'm sorry'

'Okay, that's fine' Darcy shifted uncomfortably.

'Not that it wouldn't be… nice it's just…'

'You know what? It's fine, I just wasn't thinking.' Lizzie fixed her hair and stood up before walking out of the bedroom. Darcy followed.

'You know what? I have plans, with Charlotte this afternoon, I'd better go. I'm sorry. I'll call you!' She picked up her bag and left the hotel.

Lizzie was in Darcy's dreams again. She awoke like last time and was confused about Darcy's presence. That was until he remembered the necklace, and all of a sudden his Lizzie was back. She kissed him again.

'You know what I love about you Darcy?' She rolled over in the bed to face him.

'what?' He smiled in return.

'You're so gullible. I mean, you actually believed that I could fall for you? A year ago I couldn't stand the sight of you and you think all of that's going to change? You think that giving me a dead ladies necklace is going to convince me to love you? I am never going to love you Darcy. You are going to die alone because how could anybody all in love with a pitiful excuse for a person such as yourself and as soon as you get that into your inconceivably thick and dense cranium the sooner you can get out of my life!'

Darcy didn't sleep again that night.


	21. Sombre Times, Sombre Methods

**HA I bet you didn't see that coming. OKay I'm scrapping the updating-on-mondays-and-thursdays Idea. I'm updating whenever. Y'all can please review!**

William Darcy sat across the table from Gigi. They were sitting in a relatively nice restaurant. (Well, relatively nice for them, for Lizzie it probably would have been the be all and end all of restaurants). Gigi was eating a Caesar Salad with grilled Chicken, and he was slowly devouring a more substantial meal of Steak and vegetables. They did it every year. On the same day, at the same restaurant eating the same meal. Although this time Darcy had driven back to San Francisco for the evening.

'So how is she?' Gigi asked, breaking the silence that was slowly becoming awkward.

'Well. Lizzie is… well. I gave her the necklace on Monday'

'Monday? I'm surprised it took so long. Then again… Never mind, scratch that I know exactly why it took you so long'

'Gigi Darcy, ever the annoying little sister' Gig smiled at that.

'You know what little sister? Scratch that. I'm proud of who you've turned out to be. The way you overcome adversary, your resilience. And your ability to care so much more for other people than you do for yourself. Mom and Dad would be proud'

'No! they wouldn't! Mom wouldn't be able to distinguish me from a newborn baby and Father hardly even looked at me! There's a reason you are more like my dad than anybody else and _he_ is the reason!' She looked at Darcy who seemed a little more taken aback then she thought he would. 'I'm sorry, I know that you miss them, and I miss them as well, but that doesn't change the fact that' She stopped to wipe her eyes with the heel of her hands, ' I was never good enough for him, He never needed me like I needed him, or you for that matter.'

'Listen Gigi, I know that today can be tough on you, it's tough on me as well, but I want to get one thing straight with you. Dad loved you, he really did, he just didn't know how to love you, he hardly knew how to interact with you let alone show affection. Besides Gigi, I need you. I need you because without you I would never be where I am today. I need you because you're my baby sister, without you I probably would have crumpled and given up on life. You affirm that I am human and that I need people too. I love you Gigi'

'Thank you William. Um… I'm not really hungry anymore' She smiled as she wiped her eyes again.

'Me neither, come on, lets get going' He called for the check and paid the bill (And tip) and they began walking outside. It was only eight o'clock, but it was beginning to get cold, and as Gigi Shivered, Darcy draped his jacket over her shoulders. They didn't walk far, just down the street and to the left for about a five minute walk towards the cemetery.

'Do you remember when we first did this? You were twelve I think and I was sixteen. Remember? Mrs Smith took us there for dinner as a treat, and there wasn't anything on the menu that you liked. So we walked down this street to the diner that used to be there and you had a chocolate milkshake. And then on the way back you had to visit mom and dad as we were walking back. Do you remember? You tripped on a root and twisted your ankle and I had to pick you up and carry you back to the car.'

'I remember having the twisted ankle. I wished that I had someone to kiss it better but there was only you and Mrs Smith. I was limping for a few days and everybody laughed at me.' They walked through the gates and into the cemetery before finding the gravestone and carefully placing the flowers in each of the vases.

'I remember that the first time we went, um… we didn't have any flowers, because you know we weren't expecting to go so we walked along the edge of the fence at like 9'oclock at night and picked up any flower we could find and shoved it in the vase with the other ones. '

'For your third birthday we went to the zoo.' Dad took half a day off work and we went there after lunch. You dragged us to absolutely every enclosure humanly possible until your legs gave out. By that time we were over the other side of the zoo so we had to drag you all the way back to get in the car on the way home. After we got ice-cream of course' For a while, dad picked you up and sat you on his shoulders, until he was scared that you wouldn't tell him you needed the bathroom and go all down his back. You didn't by the way.'

They did their stay at the cemetery, reliving old stories and telling new ones, until it was almost nine thirty. So together they walked back to Darcy's car. He always got a contented feeling after they did that. Like yes, he could go on some more. It seemed that Gigi had the same opinion.

'You know I'm glad you found Lizzie, or she found you or whatever. You've had your heart broken enough times to know that sometimes it doesn't work when it seems it should. But maybe it will work this time because it shouldn't. But please Will don't stuff it up with this one, I like her and I don't want it to be awkward if you guys break up. Okay?' Darcy laughed.

'Sure Gigi' By that time they were at the car and they got in. It took about half an hour to get back to Gigi's and by that time she was thoroughly asleep, so Darcy picked her up and took her carefully into the apartment and on to her bed where he tucked her in bed and left her a note for when she awoke.

As he was getting into his car, his phone rang:

'Darcy?'

'Lizzie! Hey, I'm leaving now, I should be there around midnight, will you be awake, or should I just come around in the morning?'

'um… I'll probably be asleep so just come by in the morning, but text me when you get in, if I'm awake I'll call you okay?'

'Yeah that sounds like a good plan. If you're asleep, I'll come by around maybe 9:30 10 perhaps and we can… I don't know… do something'

'Yeah, hey how was your night with Gigi?'

'It was good, she fell asleep, so I had to carry her in, I'm going to text her when I get home. '

'Awwww now who's an adorable Brother?'

'Lizzie! Please be quiet'

Lizzie gasped. 'Did William Darcy just tell me to shut Up?'

'In more polite words, yes I did. I didn't want to offend you, but I'm slowly getting the hang of this teasing thing'

'Now Darcy, you're not, but don't worry, you will'

_'Lizzie I'm going to bed now, so could you get off the phone for one minute and say goodnight?' _ Lydia must have come in and was talking to Lizzie.

'Yeah just hang on I'll say goodbye to William'

_'Oh is that Darcy? Can you give me the phone a moment, I'd kinda like to talk to him for a bit'_

'Sure. Uh… William, Lydia want's to talk to you. I'll talk to you tomorrow. When you're done Lydia hang it up and leave it on my desk'

'_okay'_

'Lydia' He started, unsure of what he should say.

'Darcy, hi. I haven't really had a chance to get you alone, and since mom didn't really know about the whole tape thing I didn't think it would be a good conversation topic for dinner.'

'No you're right about that one'

'Listen Darcy, I'd just like to thank you. You saved me from a lot of things this year. Humiliation, a bad rep. so thank you. If there is anything that I can do for you, please let me know. I owe you one.'

'It was nothing really, Lydia, you didn't deserve what happened to you, I just ensured that justice was served to the correct party'

'Also, if you hurt my sister, you should know that I will find you and I will not hesitate to kill you.'

'I'll keep that in mind.'

'Okay I'm going to go to be now. So uh…. Thanks again'

'Goodnight Lydia, have sweet dreams'

She hung up.

After two hours of driving, Darcy finally arrived at his hotel, he texted Lizzie and Gigi and went to bed. He still wasn't sleeping much, but it was fun to pretend.


	22. Surprise

Darcy was again awoken by someone not time, it would seem that this time it was his phone, buzzing so hard it nearly fell off the table.

'Uh… hello?'

'William? It's Lizzie, where are you, I thought you said you'd come around by 10?'

'Well it's only… crap I'm so sorry Lizzie, I'll be around in a moment, I must have slept in a bit more than I anticipated' He tried to push sleep out of his eyes.

'Don't bother William, you just get yourself rested, unforeseen sleeping in seems to be becoming a habit'

'I promise I'll call you later when I've woken up a bit more Lizzie. I am so, so sorry, please forgive me' He sat on the edge of his bed, trying to fathom waking up.

'Don't worry Darcy, I have, just tell me how you like your coffee'

'uh… As dark as possible today why?'

'For when you come over, I shall feed you full of coffee of course! I'll talk to you later okay Darcy?'

He groaned. 'Okay, I'll call you after my shower'

'Bye!'

'Bye love you!'

Crap

Well at least he would have all of maybe an hour to think of something. He could claim that He had of course already expressed his feelings towards her, including the L word. They just hadn't gotten to that stage in the relationship. Yawning, he padded his way out of his room. Gigi was sitting at the table with Lizzie drinking Coffee.  
Wait.

Coffee

Table

Gigi

Lizzie

Lizzie.

'Crap'

'It's okay William, why don't you sit down and have a nice big cup of Joe' Lizzie pushed the mug towards him and he sat down next to her and began drinking.

'It's not alcohol William, it doesn't erase memories or any magical properties you seem to think it has'

'What are you doing here Gigi?' Darcy Grumbled.

'Oh yeah SURPRISE! I came down for a long weekend, I didn't tell you because SURPRISE!'

'Lizzie I'm so, so sorry'

'It's okay William. From the looks of it you need the sleep.'

'Yeah I haven't been sleeping.'

'Oh My God! Have you been to the Doctor? Is it something you can fix?' Lizzie asked, an earnest look on her face.

'I've just been having…' He paused, unsure as to how to phrase it. 'not nice dreams. It's been going on a while now, sorry I haven't told you' He got up to put his coffee cup in the sink and planted a kiss on the top of Lizzie's head.

'I'm going to get dressed, and then we're going to do something okay?' Lizzie smiled and Gigi nodded.

'Not you' He added, pointing at Gigi.

'_Lizzie_ and I. I saw you last night' Gigi slumped n her chair.

'I'll be gone by the time you get out of the shower' Gigi went off to call some friends.

As usual, Darcy went to pick something out of his closet.

'No, no, no, It's my turn, go have a shower and I'll have something for you by the time you get out' She shoved him towards the bathroom.

'Okay, but nothing too… clashing'

'Don't worry, When I'm done you'll look positively… smashing!'

When he got out of the shower, he found a small pile of clothes piled up next to the door. Lizzie was no where in sight so he put them on.

'Lizzie' He said coming out.

'These are the sort of clothes I wear when I'm sick, not going out!'

'Well, Get used to it, go casual some times'

He was sporting a plain black shirt and a green jumper (Although it was early may, it was still cold out) and a pair of black denim Jeans.

'You look good!' She mussed his hair and pulled him forward.

'Come on, I'm going to show you more of this city'

Darcy barely had time to pull on some shoes before they were walking out of the apartment building and out onto the street.

'Look, it's half noon, and already we're doing something!' They crossed the street and walked for about 10 more minutes.

'I can't believe you didn't see much when you were hear with Bing!' They had just had a form of lunch in a nearby park, buying bread and ham and such things at the supermarket.

'To be fair, I thought this town was tiny and I was going to meet you at every street corner!'

'Really?' Lizzie asked disbelieving.

'No, I was just asocial'

'Of course you were. Are… Whatever'

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

'Listen Darcy, we need to talk. I love you, don't get me wrong I do it's just' She paused for a moment before she realized what she had said. 'It's just that you seem to be kinda distant, since you came up. Preoccupied. Sleepy. You don't have to tell me or anything, but it's not anything I've done is it?'

'Of course not!' Darcy replied a little too quickly.

'Darcy, tell me, What did I do?'

'Nothing, I've just got this… this nightmare where you wake up and you tell me that you hate me. You always have you were just playing a joke or something' He looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

Lizzie stopped him and pulled his hand up to cup her face, ignoring the steady flow of people moving around them.

'Feel this. This is me. I'm warm, can you feel my blood pumping underneath your fingertips. I'm real William. And I love you' She smiled at that and pulled him down and he drank her in once more.

**So that's it for this Chapter. Anything you want to see let me know, Anything you think would be different, let me know. And best all review. Please I love reviews. I have a question for you all. You don't have to answer it or anything but when do you think that they would be having the sex? Because (I should point out now that I'm not going to actually write the sex) it may come into play at some point in the near future… Also, if you want to love me some more, my Tumblr is revivalsword.**

**Kaythanxbye!**


	23. Nothing

Saturday was a good day. He spent the day with Gigi and Lizzie at the local zoo. Doing stereotypical things like eating ice cream and fairy floss **(A/N See: Cotton Candy, Candy Floss)** and corndogs, while simultaneously watching infinitely more brave men and women feed lions and tigers and even a bear (Oh My). Gigi, took a video camera along and she was documenting everything seeing as how she was moving to Sanditon in a few weeks. She wanted to have something to remember everybody by. Still they could only wander aimlessly around a zoo for so long, and after lunch they headed back to the hotel to watch a movie or something.

They couldn't decide which one though. Gigi thought that they should watch _Emma_ (The timeless classic) but Lizzie though that a more well rounded movie like _The Hobbit_ would be better. They both looked for Darcy for encouragement, so he suggested that they do something else instead. What was there to do in a hotel room on a Saturday afternoon? They ended up talking. For at least 4 hours. Talking about Gigi's upcoming move to Sanditon, and Lizzie's to San Francisco, talking about the rain and the smell of it, about favourite and most hated smells (Gigi's favourite was Petrichor, her most hated was chlorine, Darcy's favourite was the smell of Lizzie's hair after it was washed, his most hated was a combination of sugar, raspberries, strawberries and aerosol, incidentally this was the same cologne that Wickham wore, and lizzie's favourite was the smell of her mothers lavender perfume, her most hated was beetroot) they talked about TV shows and movies before Lizzie decided it was time for her to go and study for her exams. So Darcy dropped her home, giving her a long kiss in the car.

That night, it was just Darcy and Gigi again. They were comfortable like that, having lived together for along time. So they sat; Gigi in her flannelette Pajamas and Darcy wearing a loose Jacket and track pants; eating a dinner of left overs from the night before. Not talking, but still drinking in each other's company. It was the way they liked it. It was the way it always was.

'You like her, don't you?' Darcy asked suddenly over coffee.

'That's a joke right? Because of course I like her. I think she's good for you'

'Good, because you know she is one of the most important women in my life and so are you and I don't know what I'd do if you guys didn't get long'

'William, the woman is amazing I don't know how you could ever think that we couldn't get along!'

'I was just making sure'

They finished their coffee's in silence. At was 7 o'clock when the decided a movie night was in order, Darcy got the bedding out and Gigi chose the movie and got the popcorn. They sat huddled up in blankets watching a movie about 2 dogs and a cat who went missing and had to get back to their owners. It was a very good movie. Gigi cried.

'She's the one isn't she' Gigi asked in the middle of the night silence when they were still awake.

'Go to sleep Gigi'

Darcy rolled over and tried to find a comfortable position.

'No but like, I saw the way you were looking at her. You've never looked at anybody like that before. I've never seen _anybody_ look at someone like that before'

'I don't know Gigi, go to sleep'

'You will. You'll wake up one morning and you'll realize that everything in your life was building to that moment when that damned Garter smacked you in the chest. You are who you are for that relationship. There's a reason you have that scar on your elbow, it's because it matches up with hers on her arm. There's a reason you always liked long haired women. Lizzie is that reason for you. You'll realize that you cannot live without her and if you don't tell her you're going to burst.' Gigi was silent.

'Gigi' Darcy asked softly

'I don't have a scar on my elbow. You do from when I failed at teaching you to ride a bike. Don't you remember, George got a bit of one as-' He shut up as he didn't know what to say.

'Go to sleep, Gigi'

'I love you Will'

'I love you too Gigi'

That was all that was said that night.

The next time they spoke was when Gigi woke Darcy up in the middle of the night. It took her a long time, Darcy was stuck inside his dream.

He rolled over and saw Lizzie lying next to him laughing.

-Rolled over and saw Lizzie confused.

-Over and saw Lizzie yanking the necklace off

-and saw Lizzie smiling

-saw Lizzie laughing at him

-Lizzie Confused

Lizzie Laughing

Crying

Confused.

A million different outcomes all rolled into one. And none that he liked.

'Darcy?' She spat his name like a foul taste

'Darcy'

'William?' that was a little out of character.

'William wake up!' Suddenly realizing that it was a dream, Darcy pulled himself from the dream. His forehead had a sheen of sweat on it. And he felt like he hadn't had water in forever.

'William, It was just a nightmare.'

'So much for sleeping!'

* * *

**I know that it's shorter than some of my more recent ones but he can't spend every day with Lizzie so I'm trying to show that he has a life outside of her, even if she comes up in conversation. I still want to know your thoughts on the whole Sex thing. Let me know! and review. I live off reviews**


	24. Party

It was Monday and Lizzie was busy. Darcy tried to think nothing of it, Lizzie had a life, she had friends, she had university. It didn't help. She had invited him out for Lydia's new boyfriend's surprise party. Apparently he needed breaking in. This was where his problem hay at that point. What to wear. Should he wear a tie? A bowtie? No tie? Should he dress formal? Informal? Casual? A bit of both? He called Gigi in, and she helped him to decide what to wear. That was when Lydia called.

'Lydia?' Darcy asked confused. 'How did you get my number?'

'Darcy thank God! I need your help!' Lydia sounded a little frantic.

'What's wrong, how can I help?'

'I need you to hang out with Toby for the day, I need to get his birthday present and I also need to entertain him because of the party! I thought maybe you two could hang out and get to know each other!'

'Sure but Lydia, won't he get suspicious if his girlfriend's sisters boyfriend randomly hangs out with him?' he was grabbing him things and he began heading over to Lizzies.

'I kinda told him that Lizzie was busy and you were new in town and didn't really know your way around. He sort of offered to take you for a day on the town!'

'Okay then Lydia, I'll see you soon!'

'Also, sorry, I think he think's you can't read English, like you're French or something I don't know!'

'I'll see what I can do'

French, French, French. It was a good thing he studied it in High-school, and had topped it! He pulled French to the foreground of his brain and drove over to the Bennet household.

When he arrived, he didn't bother knocking, and came straight in, announcing his arrival in a slightly French accent.

'D'arcy!' Lydia leapt into the room, followed by a slightly weedy boy with curly dark hair.

'Bonjour, Mademoiselle, Monsieur! Ah… Tobi?' Lydia Chuckled behind Toby's back at Darcy.

'My name is William D'arcy after ah… Guillaume le Conquérant um…. William the ah…'

'William the Conqueror?' Toby seemed at home with D'arcy.

'oui! Yes after William the Conqueror?'

'Well then, shall we get going? How did you get here by the way?'

'I know the way to Lizzie's house now. I drive..d' He tried to stumble a little.

'You drove okay! So umm… William or do you prefer D'arcy?'

'My Friends call me D'arcy'

'So D'arcy, you must really care for Lizzie to fly to America to be with her! When did you meet?'

It felt like he was testing him.

'I am visiting America now, but I am planning to get visa to stay here longterm with Lizzie' He nodded, this was going to be an interesting day.

That was how the entire day passed. With Toby showing William around the town, and Darcy pretending that he hadn't been there a few days earlier. The Party was being held at The Bennet household, so once Darcy had gotten the text saying that it was all ready, he expressed the wish to return to the house for Lizzie.

They stepped in and Toby asked Darcy what he thought of the day.

Dropping the accent as they walked into the room, he replied: 'It was very enlightening thanks for the day, I really enjoyed it. Perhaps we can do it another time?' Toby turned the light on in confusion and Everybody yelled surprise.

'What!'

'Surprise Toby, happy Birthday!' Darcy replied.

'You're not French?'

'I haven't spoken it in years, you just gave me an excuse to try out this French accent. Apparently it's pretty good!' Lizzie came over and pressed her lips against his, handing him a glass of champagne. Since Toby was turning 22, everything was 22 themed.

There was 22 presents, 22 guests, 22 different types of food. 22 Degrees inside. And Toby was allowed 22 kisses from Lydia.

She looked happy enough with Toby. She smiled in all the right places, and laughed whole heartedly. She was a little hesitant, but that was to be expected, she was progressing nicely.

'Hey William' Lizzie planted another kiss on his lips as she handed him another glass of stars.

'Remember this time last year?'

'Last year?'

'Yeah, remember, you came over to Bing's for dinner… I'm pretty sure he talked about politics in an attempt to get our differences out in the open'

'Oh right! I can't believe you actually believed that!'

'I don't' He came around behind her and hugged her from behind. 'I just wanted to give you more reasons to dislike me'

'Wait, you wanted me to dislike you? Why?'

'Because I thought it would be better you hate me than for me to have to think about everything I said. You may not have noticed Lizzie but you do this thing every time you smile that makes me melt and my brain goes blank. I didn't really like the feeling'

'Wait, your mind goes blank when I smile?'

'I'm getting a handle on it now, only when I'm unprepared for it, I have been training myself since the Gibson wedding you know!'

'The Gibson Wedding? Really? So I'm not decent enough?'

'Lizzie Bennet you have never been Decent enough' He kissed her on the side of her head.

Started by Lydia, Everybody began singing _Happy Birthday_ as one of Toby's friends brought out a cake. It was chocolate and looked delicious. It was cut into 22 pieces and handed out. Not only did it look delicious but it tasted it too. It wasn't a chocolate cake. It was a chocolate chip cake. Most of the chips had dropped to the bottom but it was one of the nicest cakes he had tasted.

After the cake had been brought out and everyone was happily munching of desert of their choice.

'So Darcy right? I'm Harry'

'Hi!' Okay so now he had to converse, not one of his most favourite pastimes. 'Yeah um… I can't say I know Toby very well, but I know Lizzie pretty well, and Lydia by association'

'So what do you do Darcy? I mean you know Lizzie did you two meet at University or something?'

'Actually no I run a company'

'What's it called, maybe I've heard of it!'

'um… Pemberly Digital?'

'Holy Frick! You're the CEO of Pemberly Digital? How'd Lizzie snag you?'

'Actually I think I'm the one that snagged her it's a long story!"

'Sweet!' Harry awkwardly left to go converse with some of his friends.

'So what do you say Mr. CEO of Pemberly Digital? Wanna head up to my room?'

'Only if I get to keep my clothes on' He laughed.

'Come on' Lizzie pulled him up the stairs one by one until they got to Lizzie's room.

Her room had been cleared out once Mrs Bennet had realized that Lizzie was going to be staying a little longer. Darcy roved her book shelves, reading the titles and some of the blurbs of the books she had there.

'Does Mr William Darcy read dystopian love triangle political Fiction?' She asked lying on her bed.

'Are you kidding? It's my favourite time of love triangle political fiction! And This bear, looks like he could be a better hugger than you' He held up a small purple bear she had sitting on her shelf.

'Oh really? Come here' She pulled him close and hugged him on the bed.

'I'm tired'

'Go to sleep Lizzie, I'll be back in the morning' He made to get off the bed, but Lizzie just held on tighter. He figured he'd have to wait until she fell asleep, but by the time she did, William Darcy, CEO of Pemberly Digital, incredibly nervous around any woman other than his sister, had fallen asleep, wrapped in her arms.

**So I'm still wanting to know about the whole Sex thing. Reviews would be nice. Also, My internet is low so I don't know how often I'll be able to upload, sorry guys! But yeah**

**When would they have sex?**

**What do you think of Lydia's new Boyfriend?**

**What did you think of this chapter**

**What do you think will happen when they wake up in the morning?**


	25. Making Breakfast

Darcy didn't have nightmares that night. He slept blissfully and ignorantly until 9 in the morning. The sun was slanting at an angle that now hit him directly in the eyes. He moved his head downwards before realizing the existence of another body in the bed. His eyes flashed open until he realized that it was Lizzie. He had one arm wrapped protectively around her middle and she was curled into the gap between his chin and his knees. She was hugging his hand, so he tried to tug it gently out of her grip. She just held tighter, letting him know that she was awake.

'Lizzie!' He said trying again to remove his hand from her grip. She snuggled closer. He found a better position and drank in the smell of her hair. It smelled like some amazing shampoo made of rainbows and sunshine.

They lay like that for a good while longer, until the shapes on Lizzie's wall were etched into his brain. Lizzie had let go of his hand so he tried rolling over onto his back, before realizing that Lizzie had a single bed. He was promptly dumped on the floor.

'Woah!' he said, alerting Lizzie to his whereabouts.

'I guess it is time to get up, I mean it's almost 11!' Lizzie sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

'I-I should go!' Darcy made to leave. 'I'd hate to think of how your mother would filet me if she found me up here!'

'Oh Hush, she won't care' She pulled him close with both hands and kissed him. 'Come on, breakfast time!' she let go of one hand, using the other one pull him downstairs to the kitchen.

Mr Bennet was sitting there reading his paper.

'Good Morning Mr Bennet!' Darcy said, shocked.

'You're up late William!' He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

'Yes well, um…' He reverted back to 'Old' Darcy and he didn't know what to say.

'I don't care just as long as it's both consensual and you are using protection!' He went back to reading his book.

'No it's not like that at all, we just fell asleep!'

'Sure you did' He raised his paper and that was all that was said.

'What do you want for breakfast?' She slipped her hands into the back of his pants.

'Why don't I make you some thing?'

Lizzie closed her eyes and half an hour later, a pile of something resembling pancakes were placed in front of her. She opened her eyes.

'I've never made pancakes before' He smiled uncomfortably.

'Come on then, I'll show you how' Before he could comment, Lizzie had gotten off her stool and gotten the necessary ingredients for pancakes.

It wasn't much later when they were both munching on a rather large stack of expertly done pancakes.

'So what would you like to do today?'

'Well' Lizzie said, swallowing her mouthful of pancake, ' I have a class in the afternoon, it's rather important that I go…It's one of the last classes before the exam in a week.'

Darcy groaned. 'Can't you miss it? I can teach you everything you need to know about running a business like 'The Lizzie Bennet Diaries''

'Oh how I wish I could' Was her reply. 'But I can't, I have to go to this, if I fail then-' She cut herself off unwilling to talk about money wasted on university.

'Fine' Darcy replied, straightening up. 'I you may go to this class of yours, and tonight, how would you like to come over to the hotel I am staying at? For dinner.' He smiled.

'I'd like that Mr. Darcy, you can, if you wish, wait here. Or, since you have worn that for over 24 hours return to your apartment and change your apparel before picking me up for tonight.' She took his hand as he decided.

'I think that in order for us to retain some sense of normalcy I shall return to the hotel to change my clothes. If you want, I can drop you off at the uni on my way?' Lizzie accepted.

It was time to leave before long and Darcy dropped Lizzie off at the university, after ensuring that she could get a return trip from a friend.

'Gigi!' He said, walking into the room.

'William! I was wondering where you were. Out last night with Lizzie I assume.'

'It wasn't entirely like that however it would be nice if you could find another place to hang out tonight, perhaps like your own room as Lizzie will be coming over at 6 for Dinner and you need to make yourself obsolete.'

'Oh!' She became excited. 'Are you going to… it doesn't matter. It's none of my business' She made to leave.

'Wait Gigi!' Darcy called after her, sitting on the couch. 'I don't exactly know if I can do this.' He admitted. 'I mean I want to, I really do, but I mean what if she's not ready? What if we fail miserably, what if she isn't as special as I thought and nothing ends up happening and I freak out, or she freaks out. What if I'm not good enough. Gigi? What if she wakes up the next morning and she tells me it's all a joke? What if I don't know I interpreted it all wrong and…' He trailed off.

'William Darcy, I don't think I've ever seen you talk to so much in the space of a minute! Listen. If you're worried, talk to her. Tell her how your feeling, don't tell me, see if she's up to the same place as your are, I mean you have loved her for longer but don't that over her head. You just need to relax and calm down. I'll be two doors up if you need me. Although for the love of god please don't call me to angst naked or something!' With that she stood up and left.

Darcy took the next half an hour picking out the correct clothing to wear. He was so nervous, he had trouble doing up the buttons. He didn't know whether to buy candles or not, or how many, so he bought as much as he could carry and hid them in his room should he need them. He then talked to the kitchen and told them his plans for the evening, to which the kitchen complied. Everything was ready. With nothing much else to do, Darcy hopped into his car and drove to Lizzie's. He came in and walked straight up to her room.

Lizzie was standing in a midnight blue layered lace dress that came above her knees. He hair was styled into a nice bun with a clip, it looked as though Lydia had done it, because she was now fixing her make-up.

'A-Are you ready to go Lizzie?' He asked knocking on the door. Lydia gave her the okay and she stood up.

'Wow!'

'What?'

'I don't think I've seen you look so beautiful before!'

'Well, it seemed a little more formal that usual, so I went a little drastic!' She took the arm offered to her and bid her family farewell before getting in the car and leaving with Darcy.

** Yeah I know it's late (kinda) and I'm sorry. Don't worry nothing happens the night before. This night however, you're gonna have to wait for. I'll try not to torture you for too long. I didn't originally plan for this to happen quite yet, but I'm sure I'll be able to incorporate the original plan in there some how. Please review. Perhaps I should give you topics or questions to answer yes?**

**Do you think it's too soon?**

**Is it a little out of character for Darcy (Or Lizzie really) to be thinking about this after like a month? I don't know I 've not really been in a relationship proper before…**

**How realistic is their relationship? I mean, I'm hoping to somehow write some arguing in because I'm sure they would but I think they are still in the 'in love stage' What do you think?**

**As always:**

**What did you think of the chapter? Was it good writing? Bad writing? God plot bad writing? Etc etc did it move too quickly? Are these chapters too short? In their words? IN their time frame?**

**How could I improve? Should I make the chapter longer words wise? Time frame wise? Should I just go with whatever suits? Should I give the characters more depth? Less depth? More speaking? Less Speaking. I'd love to hear from all of you thanks!**


	26. The Proverbial IT

They awkwardly in the car, stopped at a traffic light. It wasn't long before the light turned green and they took off again.

'Why do I feel like you're just as nervous now as your were 6 months ago at _Collins & Collins?_' Lizzie asked.

'Because I am. This is one of the most formal occasions we've been on when we actually liked each other!' She moved his sweaty hands around the wheel.

The silence was unbearable. It hung like a cloud around them, asking them both to talk and to stay quiet.

They got to the hotel and once they were parked, Darcy ran around and opened Lizzie's door before she could react.

'M'Lady!' He said, smiling.

'Why thank you kind sir' She stood up and pulled him down and kissed him. 'You're adorable when you're nervous' She said in explanation. Without another word, Darcy lead her to the elevator where they rode the 14 floors to Darcy's floor.

'Did I say how much I liked that dress?' Stammered Darcy.

'I think it's the only point of conversation we've had!' Lizzie replied, stepping aside as Darcy unlocked the door and held it open for her.

'Wow you are being unusually chivalrous, even for you.'

'Well I feel that it's necessary for the occasion'

'I see!' Lizzie gasped. Whatever she had been expecting, this wasn't it. Candles practically covered every surface and would have counted as a fire hazard easily. There was a pathway from the door to the table, and then to the bedroom.

'I swear, this was not me. Gigi! All of it, I'll be right back! Gigi!'

He headed up to her room and was about to bang on the door before Lizzie stopped him.

'It's fine, It really… don't worry about it, just leave her in piece' Darcy relinquished.

'At least I know why you're so nervous!'

'I wasn't going to unless you wanted to, I mean I wasn't going to be so obvious, Gigi just- I kinda vented to her a little before she left and this must have been her way of fixing it'

'Vented huh? About what?' They were back in Darcy's room now, with the door closed. Darcy gestured to the table.

'Shall we sit? I uh… vented about us, you see you know how I said last week how I was dreaming about- us- and you wake up and-' He couldn't go on.

'You were frightened that, that would happen? Darcy don't you know me well enough by now? I'm not faking it, I cannot act for crap, trust me Will, what you see is what you get.' She smiled. And began to dig into her meal that was set before her.

'How do you like your meal?'

'It's excellent, thank you' They sat in confortable silence as they ate their meals.

'Would you like desert? I picked it out myself' He walked over to the cart and placed the desert in front of Lizzie, and his own on his placemat.

'wow! This looks amazing!'

'It should be, this chef is world renown for this particular desert!'

'Really, wonder why he's in a such a small town' They began eating their desert, and true to their expectations, it was delicious.

After a time they moved to the couch, Darcy turned on some music and they talked for a little longer.

The next morning, Darcy was awoken by a shrill ringing coming from his phone. Less a shrill ringing, more like a high pitched version of Lizzie's intro/outro theme. He squeezed his eyes shut before blinking them open a few times, trying to wake up. He reached for his phone and answered it, sitting up carefully in bed.

'Hello?' his voice cracked as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

'I couldn't help notice William that you had not need to call on me last night! Did the path help? I thought it would help. Was I being too helpful, oh well you can't do anything now, it's all over with, please tell me she's still here and you didn't scare her off or anything?' He paused for a breath and Darcy took a few moments to comprehend what she was saying before she started again.

'Woah, Gigi, slow down, I only woke up 0.5 seconds ago, give me a moment for my brain to reboot!' He looked over at the sleeping form beside him and quieted down a little, relieved that she stayed.

'Is. She. Still. There? Did. You. Scare. Her. Off?'

'Mind. Your. Busi. Ness. Gi. Gi. Please. Leave. Me. A. Lone' Darcy hung up and turned the phone off, before slipping back into the bed.

'I'm going to not conform to stereotypes and say good morning' Lizzie said as she rolled over to face Darcy.

'Good Morning, I see you're still here, much to my… satisfaction' He smiled in return and gave her a kiss.

'Would you like to stay in bed a little longer? Or would you like to have breakfast, I see an impending squeal from Gigi that is not going to be avoided'

'I've rested enough, shall we have breakfast?' Lizzie got up and wrapped the loose sheet around herself before tiptoe running into the bathroom with her clothes. Darcy grabbed some underwear from a drawer and hurried to put them on before decided what to wear. When Darcy was dressed, Lizzie came out of the bathroom, equally dressed, albeit in the same dress from the night before.

'If you like, you can borrow some of Gigi's clothes, or we could go an get you some?'

'It's okay, we can just stop by mine, which reminds me, a few weeks ago I promised this youth group that I'd go on this camp for a 6 days and it starts tomorrow, so I won't be seeing you throughout that week, go… find a TV show or something.'

'Okay then, how about We have break- sorry, brunch and then we can make our way over to your place, you can get changed and then you can pack, I'll find a TV show early if you wish?'

'Brunch? What time- Oh 11 o'clock, right, that sounds like a good plan actually'

Darcy called room service for some brunch and after snacking away and a lifeguard meal each(**A/N for those of you who don't know, Lifeguards are French Toast and Bacon Topped with maple Syrup), **Darcy was well on his way to dropping Lizzie home.

Once they arrived at Lizzie's residence, she invited him in and he sat nervously in the living room while she changed. He talked with Lydia and Toby. He talked with Mrs. Bennet who was far too eager for him to 'impregnate her daughter'. He was saved by Lizzie coming down. He didn't stay long after a lunch of sandwiches, and drove directly to a video store to 'find a TV show' to start watching. He chose the first season of a show he had heard someone in IT talking about. He didn't know what it was about, but he had heard that the writer/ director had touched on some interesting topics, and the name sounded pretty cool. So he bought _Firefly_ and brought it back to the apartment, it was a pity the store didn't seem to have any more than the first season!

**I'm sorry it took a week to upload, it's just I suddenly realise that I have absolutely no experience in relationships. At all. I mean it. Like the last relationship with a male person was in grade 7 and nothing happened to yeah. So uh... yeah... Question Time!**

**1) Is my relationship that I have created realistic?**

**2) I'm sorry for giving you firefly feels**

**3) How was the writing?**

**4) how where the characters**

**5) I love reviews so if you don't want to answer the questions, just give me constructive criticism.**

**You guys are the reason I'm able to convince my mum that I'm not completely hopeless at everything because I have 41 reviews that pretty much tell me how amazing my writing is, so Thank you so much guys I really appreciate it!**


	27. The Talk and other things

Despite, Lizzie being home for a whole 3 days and four hours, Darcy didn't actually see her until Saturday. She was busy with the finale trek of her school work and didn't have much time to see him, he did call her everyday of course. He told her of his TV show choice, he enjoyed it far more than he expected, Lizzie had also seen the series and had thoroughly enjoyed it.

'Hey Lizzie' He said, sitting on her bed while she reached to get something from her cupboard. 'I was wondering if I could borrow the next part of firefly, I can't find it anywhere' Lizzie smiled and pulled down _Serenity_.

'Lizzie, this is a movie, I want the next season' He smiled and pulled Lizzie down for a kiss.

'Darcy' Lizzie began, resting her forehead on Darcy's. 'There is only one season'

'WHAT!' his heartbroken face fell forward into Lizzie's chest.

'nononononono there can't be only one season, that's not how life works, when good TV shows are good, they have maybe 6 or 7 seasons, perhaps one like Firefly could get away with 10 or more and then, a movie to wrap it all up, how did fox get away with this!'

'Darcy, unfortunately that's not how life works, in life, you get one season and maybe a movie, if you're lucky'

'How could you have done this to me Lizzie? I trusted you'

'How about he watch Serenity hey? It'll be fun!'

'Fine' Darcy begrudgingly lifted his head from Lizzie's chest and lay back on the bed.

So they watched _Serenity_ Darcy liked it, and they walked to the closest DVD store to buy it afterwards. They sat talking about it for a while, until Darcy invited Lizzie to come back with him to his hotel. She accepted.

They drove back to the hotel and before long they were sitting in front of the enormous TV watching one of the DVD's they had on the shelf.

'Lizzie I have a confession to make' Darcy started, pausing the DVD somewhere between the beginning and the clichéd climax. 'I'm not a… I mean I've had… Virgin, I'm not, and I wasn't last week either, or two weeks ago, or even last year' He said in a hurry. 'It was this girl, I thought she was the one we were so in love, or at least I thought we were, her name was Clare and she really was a very nice lady and everything. I'm sorry'

'Darcy it's okay, I don't care how many time's you've had sex. As it happens, I'm not a virgin either' It was in high-school. Oh shut up yes I realize how cliché that sounds, but everybody was doing it and it just sort of happened. For ages I regretted it, I never even told Charlotte, but now I look back and it was… it help develop me into the woman I am today' She picked at her fingernails.

'And what a woman indeed' Darcy leaned in and kissed her.

'What matters now is us, not them, they can go, go screw themselves' Lizzie leaned backwards and soon they were lying on the couch, merely kissing, and drink each other in.

The next morning, Darcy awoke to the sound of Lizzie's phone camera snapping closed, several times. In Quick succession.

'Good morning Lizzie'

'Good morning William, how did you sleep?'

She leant over and took a few more photos.

'Quite well, until that incessant snapping wouldn't shut up!' He smiled and sat up in the bed.

'sorry but I couldn't resist. Mr Darcy sleeping like a baby right next to me? I mean come on!'

'You have to get up! You've got your final exam in like two hours!'

'Two hours! Wow!' Lizzie sat up and quickly grabbed her books and some clothes before getting changed and sitting at the table with a coffee and opening several books.

'Calm Down Lizzie, you're gonna do fine! And even if for some reason you fail, you can still create your business, because you've already got like' He paused and got out his phone, flicking quickly to Lizzie's Youtube Channel '202, 394 subscribers/ fans/ business opportunities right there' She smiled a bit but continued to pour over the books. About half an hour later, Lizzie still with a book over her nose, Darcy drove Lizzie to her exam, proclaiming that he would pick her up when she texted him.

She called him three hours later convinced that she had flunked. Darcy picked her up and they found an ice-cream place and they ate ice-cream for about two hours and gave the shop the most business it had had all day.

After the ice-cream, Lizzie went home to pack for San Francisco, and Darcy went back to the hotel to pack his things, including the overnight bag Lizzie had packed. He was then going to pick her up and together they would drive to San Francisco. But that was for another day.

* * *

**Yes I know it's late and I'm very sorry, I truely am. But I'm finding it easier to procrastinate now I have discovered how hard it is to write relationships. Or at least now that I have discovered that I don't know what they're like. I would expect this story to update sporadically until I figure out how to relationship. Okay Question time:**

**1) What did you think? Interesting? A nothing Chapter? TERRIBLY REVEALING ABOUT CHARACTERS**

**2) How were the characters? Did they behave correctly? Did they sound like the characters in your head? Or at least my version of it?**

**3) POINT: Yes I know it's now officially out of since with the timeline I have set, now it should be easier because I don't have a specific time to get to or whatever. **

**4) Was it realistic?**

**5) Did you like it?**

**As always thanks for the reviews, particularly Kmart92 (I think it's 92... if not... you know who you are) and as Matthew Reilly says 'To anyone who knows a writer, never underestimate the power of your encouragement'**


	28. Stage 1

So began the long process of moving Lizzie in with Darcy. Gigi had of course, left for Sanditon, so Lizzie moved into her room. They were having a more intimate relationship, but perhaps an occasion for privacy may have been needed. There was an mp3 player jack in all of the rooms, and Darcy was playing some classical music through the speakers.

With all her unpacking done, Lizzie wanted to be anywhere but the apartment. So Darcy insisted on taking her to the city. He accepted and they made their way into town.

Lizzie dragged him into every single shop within a one mile radius of the city's centre. She made him try on hats and scarfs and a few ties. There was an orange Beanie that he bought only because Lizzie liked it. It was a little too big and it pushed what little dignity that had remained out the door. He grinned while the beanie almost covered his eyes and bought it from a lovely lady selling things on a corner. They did end up buying a few things. A few pairs of shoes, a few things to adorn Lizzie's wall. All in all it was a good day and could have probably been replayed via montage with a bobby, clichéd pop song playing loudly in the background.

That evening, after such a long day, they went home and ordered Pizza.

The next morning, Darcy had to go back to work, so he crept out of bed at his usual time and got ready for the day. He was finishing cleaning his teeth when Lizzie opened her eyes.

'Morning!' He said, spitting out the toothpaste in the sink.

'Morning Will!' She stumbled out to the kitchen to make some tea.

'What are your plans for today?' Darcy said as he came out, tie around his neck, shoes and briefcase in his hands.

'I'm gonna call Jane, I haven't talked to her in a while and I feel like I need a bit of Jane to help on the momentous task ahead.'

'Ah yes, the creation of a company thing, I'll be here every step of the way should you need it!' Darcy grinned and kissed her on the head. Before putting on his shoes and tying his tie.

'Okay I need to go now, um… you know how to reach me if you need to, and you know that there is a car downstairs, it's Gigi's since they gave her a car in Sanditon. So that's downstairs in park number 79 and the keys are on the hook over there. Love you! Bye!' Lizzie tilted her head up and he kissed her before he left.

The apartment was quiet after Darcy left. Lizzie just sat there tapping her tea mug, humming quietly to herself. The music in her head reached a crescendo and she burst out with the chorus, smiling at the empty house, she left her mug and began dancing around the kitchen/ Dining room. The song in her head ended and she landed with a thump on the couch, before getting back up- to bow of course- and finishing her tea.

Darcy made his way through the halls. Most of his collogues nodded, and he nodded back. It was the way it went. Jackson, his assistant was sitting at his desk reading some sort of magazine or comic or something. He saw Darcy come in and he quickly slipped it away.

'Mr Darcy! You're back! I thought you were going to be away for at least a week or two more! I planned ahead and got most of the work I could done and filed, it just needs to be signed, I was going to get Adam from downstairs to do it'

'That's okay Jackson, I should have called, good job on the filing and everything, if you put them on my desk this morning I'll sign them. Any phone calls or anything?'

'I had one from Jeff Hardy about a week ago, concerning the quality of the new demo videos of Domino, He said that his starter demos were vague and un-educational. I told him you were away, he asked for you to call as soon as you got back so…' Jackson handed Darcy the post-it.

'Okay then, I'll call him in a minute, do you have his number?'

'Yes sir, it's on the back of the post-it, I'll get those forms for you to sign.'

'uh… Jackson just quickly before I forget, if a woman named Lizzie Bennet calls for me and I have said not to take any calls, put me through. It's doubtful though I gave her the number for my phone.'

'yes sir!' Jackson saluted and hurried off to get the files.

It was 11:00 before Lizzie called Jane and Bing in New York.

'Hey Jane! Hey Bing! How's it going?' Lizzie said to the camera. Her screen was filled with the smiling faces of Bing Lee and her sister Jane.

'We're- Well, I'm just great Lizzie! I'm going to a show later today, so I got the morning off the prepare, since it's like cocktail and stuff. Bing's just here helping me pick out a dress'

'Hey Lizzie, I'm all quite well. I've been finding a lot of places to volunteer at, particularly at the moment a vets just around the corner needs a hand, so I've been hanging out with them a lot, how about you? Jane and practically everybody else tells me that um…. You and Darcy are like a thing now?'

'Yeah um… has it really been that long? Wow! Since just before You guys left I think, yeah. Um… I'm well. In San Fran now with Darcy, I'm gonna start up a company I guess! I could use some of those reassuring words of wisdom about now Jane. Tell me I'm not doing anything stupid. It was all well and good but now I'm here this idea is sounding as stupid as it possibly could' Lizzie took another draught of tea. It reminded her of Jane.

'No! No Lizzie, this idea is good, I think you'll do well in your own business, besides I don't know a thing about web videos or making videos or starting a company, so I'm not really the right person you need to be talking to about this.' Jane had her worried look on again.

'If you're worried. I know somebody who would gladly give you advice, or at least have the contacts to help you with anything you need, do you want his number' Bing asked smiling a little to Jane.

'uh… Sure, I've got a pen, just hit me with it!' Bing relayed the numbers and Lizzie carefully read it back to him. It belonged to one William F. Darcy, CEO of Pemberly Digital.

* * *

**Yes I know I'm a terrible person, please forgive me. I've just been finding it rather difficult to write relationships at the moment. I talked to a friend of mine (Well vented really) and she gave me a few ideas. Also, cut me some slack I wrote at least 3/4 of this while I was sick so... Expect an update some time before the end of time. To the person who asked about the location of this vic, my apologies, please accept my deepest condolences.**

**Question time!**

**1) Did it run with either the canon of LBD and/or the canon of this vic?**

**2) Did it run with the canon of the characters, were they in character?**

**3) What did you think about the alternating view points?**

**4) Do you have any idea's or little things you want to see in here? The orange Beanie was something my friend said so...**

**Please give me relationship advice (it's totally only for fictional uses *Shifty eyes*)**

**I love you guys thanks for the reviews**


	29. Gossip

Darcy was coming out of a meeting when Jackson came running up to him.

'Sir you have a phone call, I told her you were in a meeting but she said her name was uh Lizzie, so I put her on hold about 5 minutes ago I was going to message you but I heard that the meeting was finishing soon so I just waited, would you like me to put her through to your mobile? Or would you like to take her in your office?' Jackson was running beside Darcy, eager to hear an answer.

'Put her through on line one, I'll take her in my office' Darcy walked quickly to the end of the hall and into his office.

'Lizzie! Hey sorry, I was just in a meeting' Darcy said, sitting down and putting her on speaker.

'_Hey'_ Lizzie's voice sounded uncertain through the phone.

'_I don't mean to interrupt your day or anything, Bing just reminded me of a close friend who had expertise in an area I was looking to set myself up at' _He could hear her smile over the phone.

'It's okay Lizzie, sorry to keep you waiting. Are you okay? You sound a little nervous?'

'_Yeah, it's just'_ She took a deep breath '_this whole starting a company thing I just realised how daunting it really is' _Darcy could hear her voice shaking slightly over the phone.

'Lizzie, what do you need?' He hoped his calm voice was helping.

_'I need someone to tell me exactly what steps I have to take, what I'm going to need, I'm just a crisis though, I'm sure it'll pass'_

'Okay listen, I've got a meeting in about 10 minutes that I absolutely cannot miss, however, I have a lunch break after that, so what I'm going to do is I'm going to go and talk to someone in this very building who knows exactly how to start a company and I'm going to turn it into some steps and checklists for you okay? And then tonight you and I are going to go over that stuff. I'm here for you Lizzie don't worry, do you have any friends from home here?'

_'uh… I have a few studying?'_ came Lizzie's uncertain reply.

'Okay then why don't you call them up, don't think about your company, if they ask why you moved here say your boyfriend made you okay? Go and have lunch with someone, take your mind of the task ahead okay?'

'_okay'_

'Listen I have to go, I'll call you later okay?'

'_okay I'll talk to you later'_

'bye!' Darcy hung up the phone and prepared some pages for the meeting, which he then went off to.

Lizzie hung up the phone, before looking through her contacts and dialing again. A different number. She decided to call an old friend she had made back in high-school. Her name was Anna and she had moved to San Francisco before the end of grade 11.

'Hey Anna!'

_'Lizzie?_ _Hey!'_

'What are you doing today? Because I'm in San Fran if you want to do something?'

'_OMG you're in San Fran?! We have to meet up! I mean I haven't seen you in ages, what are you doing now? I know I nice restaurant in the city? Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up because I have a car and it's a very nice car and then afterwards I could show you some of the city if you want, I mean I don't have anything I have to do today!'_

'Sure, if you want, I'll just give you address, do you have a pen?' Lizzie read her the address.

'_okay I'll see you in an hour! Bye!' _Anna hung up.

An hour later Anna came to pick Lizzie up. She knocked on the door and Lizzie let her in before pulling on some boots.

'So what are you doing here? I mean this doesn't look like a visit…' Anna looked around.

'No I'm staying here, this is my boyfriends apartment' Lizzie grabbed her bag and ushered her out of the apartment.

'OMG You have a boyfriend? Is it.. um… what was his name… um…. Joshua Welling?' Anna smiled knowingly.

'No it's not Joshua Welling, God! I haven't talked to him in ages! His name is William'

'William…' Anna pressed.

'Darcy, William Darcy' They entered the elevator and Lizzie pushed the button, they tried to ignore the other family squashed into a corner.

'OMG!1! William _Darcy_, as in CEO of Pemberly Digital? No Way Lizzie, you did not just invite me into that hunk of a man's apartment. Although I should tell you'She lowered her voice. 'Apparently there was another girl living here, has been for a few years now, She only left like a month back apparently' Anna relished in the gossip.

'Was she kinda my height? Dark short hair, very pretty?' Anna nodded, smiling.

'That's his sister Gigi, she moved out because she moved to Sanditon to try out the new Domino ap, it has some changes and the town was going to like I don't know, try it out or whatever.'

Anna looked disappointed. 

'She's his _sister?_ That's _it?_' NO fair, you have to give me more than that!'

Anna hung onto Lizzie's arm, desperate for an answer.

'Anna please, lets just have lunch. This is my boyfriend after all'

'fine!' Anna seemed disappointed.

'ohh! Heard that Jane got herself a fine piece of man cake!'

'Yeah, hang on how did you find out?' Lizzie was confused.

'Your video's Lizzie come on! Another friend of mine has been updating me on the whole Jing situation after she showed me a pic!'

'Yes well… maybe it wasn't such a good idea to upload that part' Lizzie said, suddenly regretting calling Anna.

They got to the lobby and Lizzie saw Anna parked famously on the curb.

'Do you like my new car? Daddy bought it for me after my last one gave out!'

'I didn't realize you were into those sort of Cars!' Lizzie said, sitting carefully in the passenger seat.

'Oh I'm not really but the men seem to like it, I have gotten 7 numbers from the car alone. Pretty cool right!'

'You sure have changed a lot since I saw you last'

'yeah, when we moved her I was shy at first but I started hanging out with the right girls and they showed me how amazing! Life can be!'

'Girls who got you into shows like 9o21o and stuff right?'

'God where would I be without that show!' They drove off.

* * *

**So I'm like SUPER late and I'm sorry okay. I don't have an excuse. but what I can say is that now I actually have something to do with my life now because Uni here I come!**

**Questions:**

**1) d'ja like it?**

**2) How were the characters?**

**3) How was the mini plot stuff?**

**4) What did you think of Anna?**

**Thanks as always for the reviews. They mean a lot!**


	30. Catching Up

'So Anna, what have you been up to? You've added Gossip to your repertoire I see' Lizzie said, sitting at a table.

'Oh no not Gossip! I just was with a friend when you called, and afterwards she just mentioned it when I said where I was going! Thought you'd like to know is all.'

'I see. So what have you been up to?' The waiter came buy and Lizzie ordered a soda, while Anna went for a wine.

'I see you're still playing it safe with the Alcohol thing, still have that after dark rule in place or have you graduated from that?'

'Oh no I still stand by my principles, no alcohol until after dark. That way I can make sure I won't make a fool of myself.' Lizzie replying, thinking back to several times when Anna was still at her high-school.

'At least I was having fun, I mean I didn't have great grades, but _I_ had a social life.'

Their drinks came and they began sipping mildly at them while they ordered. Lizzie ordered a burger and fries; Anna went for a more pretentious potato and dill soup with a garlic bread side.

'I got a new boyfriend last week! His name is Françoise, he's an English underwear model here for the summer, you probably haven't heard of him, he's not really your type. Very Tanned. Muscular, chiseled jaw, you know the type. And we both you know your type is more of a sort of weedy type of guy. But hey you know what they say, each to their own type!'

'Oh really! Nice guy?'

'Oh for defs! But you with Darcy! You must feel so lucky!' Anna took another sip of wine and another spoonful of soup.

''I'm sorry?' Lizzie was confused; she took a fry.

'Oh you know, you must feel so lucky to have such an attractive boyfriend!' Anna took another sip of wine. 'after having those feelings for so long but hiding them! I don't know what I would have done. Probably ripped his clothes off after he told me. You have marvelous self-control. I mean after maintaining this façade of hatred for so long because you thought he didn't like you. I commend you, I really do!'

Anna took another sip of wine, it was almost finished.

'Where are you getting your information? Who's you friend?'

'My friend?'

'Yes your friend who told you all this?'

'Caroline! Originally she was going to set me up with Bing, but well, you saw how that turned out! Although I should have told you that could you keep that on the down low? I mean, don't go telling all of your internet friends about it? I'm sorry, but that seems to happen a little too often'

'Anna, I'm not going to tell anybody that Caroline was going to set you up with the man my sister has moved to New York with. That would be stupid!'

'New York? What a coincidence! In a few weeks I'll be going to New York, just to take a holiday, you should give me her address, I'll pop in and say a quick hello to Jane while I'm there! Besides, you know that if you don't give it to me, I'll just ask Caroline!'

Lizzie gave her the number.

It wasn't too long after that that Lizzie asked to be dropped back home. Anna tried to show her more places, But Lizzie had seen most of them.

'It's been too long darling we should catch up more that you've moved here to be with Darcy!'

_Note to Self: _Lizzie thought to herself as the got in the elevator, _don't _ever _call Anna again_

Darcy finished his meeting only 20 minutes late. But he got out of it and went straight back to his office to dump his things. He hadn't had any calls so he went off or lunch, planning to meet with a man named Robert Harrison who was in the process of setting up his own company. After about half an hour, Darcy had gotten a pile of papers and a few pages of notes written in his own careful handwriting.

Ring ring

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

_'hello?' _

'Lizzie! Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I have the information, and everything, when I come home tonight we can go through it all okay?'

'_wow! Okay then'_

'How was lunch?'

'_Remind me never to call a girl named Anna again, she's changed a lot since I last saw her, and not in a good way'_

'I will, listen Lizzie, I have to go now I have a few things I need to get done before the end of the day and they might take a while'

_'okay, call me when you're leaving and I'll start on Dinner' _

'You don't have to make dinner Lizzie'

'_Don't worry, my feminist view are still in tact, just since you're working and I'm not really doing anything I feel that I can say I'm doing it because I have nothing better to do' _

_'_If you're sure'

'_I am'_

'bye'

'_bye!'_

Darcy sighed as Jackson brought in a 10 inch pile of papers for him to sign. It was going to be a long day.

It was a long day. He called just before six to say he was leaving, but it was at least another half an hour before he got home.

When he did finally arrive home, Lizzie was bent down, putting a tray of something in the oven.

'Hey! Will'

'Good Evening Lizzie!'

'How was your day?' Lizzie asked, closing the door and adjusting the temperature.

'my, my, my day was… long, and tiresome, but all in all I got a lot done, how about you?'

'Well, I talked to Bing and Jane, they're going well. They have matching apartments or something across from each other. It's so cute! Um…. Jane went to a fashion show this afternoon which sounded like fun. Bing's still wandering aimlessly around looking for something to do. And then I called you… after that I met up with a girl I knew through most of high-school, Anna, she's changed a lot since I saw her last, a bit of a gossiper I don't think I'd see her again. When I got back I found a bookstore and I bought a book and I read that for most of the afternoon. Oh, we're having potato bake and sautéed Chicken for dinner, hope you don't mind, I took liberties with what you liked. '

'That's my favourite!'

It took until 7 before the dinner was ready, so Lizzie and Darcy sat in the Living room and sorted out the papers and notes. Then they had dinner. Darcy liked it. Lizzie thought that perhaps the chicken needed a little work. But they had time to sort that out. And after dinner was not that time.

**Yes I know I'm an extremely bad person for not updating in almost 2 weeks. Please forgive me. I don't have an excuse. I have an overall plan now which is good I guess. I should still probably work out the finer details of it and everything. You know how the questions go!**


	31. Discoveries

It was a day sometime in late June when Lizzie finally started to explore the apartment. There were a few rooms that Lizzie hadn't ever needed to go in, so she left them. Gigi's room was one, There was also a room whose door was next to the bathroom, she made the mistake once when she first arrived, but didn't think about it until then. She opened the windows and curtains in Gigi's room and went to explore the other one. It was dark, and dusty, and it looked like it hadn't been entered in a long time. She felt the wall for the light switch, but couldn't find one. She made her way, carefully along the wall, to the curtains and threw them open. Sitting in the middle of the floor, was a baby grand piano, the walls were proofed against sound but there was a section that could be folded back, she folded it back and found the light switch, Lizzie turned it on and the room was flooded with stage lights. There was a little filing cabinet in one corner, which was revealed to be full of music. Noting that Gigi didn't play, Lizzie smiled and left the room.

That night, Darcy came home a little later than usual, He had been held up both at the offices and in traffic. And worn out, held up Mr Darcy, was not a happy Darcy. And his day hadn't been good from the start.

'Hey Darcy! How was work?' Lizzie decided against the ambush as soon as she saw his face.

'Not good, I'd explain it to you, but you wouldn't understand it anyway so what's the point?'

'If you insist Mr. Cranky-pants' Lizzie said, taking the food out of the oven where she had stored it until such time as it could be eaten.

'I'm sorry, Lizzie, it's just been a long day. Hey wasn't I supposed to cook tonight? I thought we worked this out? You can't cook every night, whether you're home or not!"

'Well, you called and said you'd be home late and I had the time, besides, I found this really cool recipe that I wanted to try out!' Lizzie served up the meal and they took their plates to the table.

'Wow! Lizzie! This is really good! Where did you find this recipe!?' Darcy said, chewing on some peas.

'Oh on this site I somehow go onto, you know when you stay on the internet for a while you end up in some weird places? Well, that's basically what happened. I found this blog that's all about cooking for the hungry husband or whatever, yeah, I thought it could have some cool recipes and, even though we aren't married I thought, you know, same kinda rules isn't it?'

'Yeah I suppose' Darcy was slowing down now, visibly tired.

'So…'

'Yes Lizzie?'

'I was airing out the apartment today…'

'yeeess?'

'and I found…'

'Oh no…'

'The piano'

'Oh no'

'Oh yes, you never told me you played! William Darcy you bad, bad boy.'

'I haven't played in a long time Lizzie'

''That explains the dust'

'Not since I met you, you made it too difficult, I had to stop!"

'_I_ made you stop playing piano? Well we'll have to rectify that immediately, It'd have to be like riding a bike right?' Darcy was obviously finished, and as was Lizzie, so she cleared the plates away.

'No Lizzie, it's nothing like riding a bike, you have to relearn ever Goddamned note every time you want to play after a year.' Darcy cleared his eyes. 'I had a love/hate relationship with piano'

'And now…?' Lizzie said, hoping to Segway into a tune.

'Well I'd have to play again and find out wouldn't I?'

Lizzie smiled. Darcy was getting a little more irritable.

'why don't you? Play I mean, I can dust it off, get out some music… you might enjoy it!'

'Not Tonight Lizzie, I'm too worn out' Darcy said, helping with the washing up.

'Oh come on! Just one song, I've waited all day, just to get you home to play the piano' Lizzie said, finishing the washing up.

'Well maybe I've waited all day just get home and _not_ have someone else tell me what to do!' Darcy snapped. He went into the room, followed my Lizzie, and proceeded to play a piece by memory. It lacked soul.

'There. You see. I hate it' Darcy closed the lid and left the room again. Not bothering to check if Lizzie was there.

Lizzie shrugged sadly and shut the door. Things aren't always happy in paradise.

The next day; a Saturday, Lizzie was going out, Charlotte was visiting so they were going to spend the weekend together. Darcy spent half of the day wandering aimlessly about the house. Unsure what to do, he sat down to do some work and then stopped; He picked up a book but abandoned it within the first 10 pages. He started a movie, but turned it off in the first hour. The door next to the bathroom seemed to grow bigger and bigger, until it consumed most of the wall. Sighing, Darcy opened the door and turned the lights on. He chose a pile of music and started playing Fur Elise. Something fairly easy to ease himself back in. It worked, and he played the baby grand for most of the afternoon. Some pieces were long, others were relatively short. But there was one song he found the music to, and he played it over and over again.

William Darcy had a favourite song. He had found it not long after meeting Lizzie. He didn't know why, but it made him so happy to think about the song, to listen to it. (It was now at the top of his most played songs). There was like a smell that went with it. Contentment. He would have played it until his ears bled. He would never get sick of it. It was his go to song. After a stressful day at work one might have heard him humming it as he left the office. They might have even seen him singing it in his car. It was a chance to deformalize himself. To be Will. Instead of Mr. Darcy or some, Darcy to most, or William to his sister. He felt like he could dance to it. Like properly dance to it, to swing his arms around in wide circles, and to leap around in his room like a normal teenager. Sometimes he even did. But he always felt subconscious doing it like someone would see him being Will. Like they would see it and they wouldn't see him for the same person. He liked the feeling of risk. He knew that he shouldn't. That William Darcy is not a risk taker. That he should tighten his tie and go about his day, but every time he heard it he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't about anything. He didn't relate to it. It wasn't about Love or Loss or revenge or little sisters, or running company or going out with friends. But he loved it. Just as it was. It fit into his life like it was meant to be there and he wondered how he hadn't heard it before. He loved it. He would read and play the song. He would shower and sing the song. He could do anything on any given day and that song would make it even cooler.

So he played it on that rainy Saturday until his fingers were sore.

Lizzie came home while he was still playing that song. She opened the door and heard the familiar song filtering through the apartment. She smiled. She hoped that meant that he had forgiven her.

'Will?' She called once the final notes had come to a stop.

'Lizzie!' Darcy came out of the piano room and met he halfway, pressing his lips against hers in an earnest yet hungry kiss.

'I hope you will forgive me for my behavior last night, it was…unforgivable, however, I do hope that you will if I tell you how utterly wrong I was, in both my behaviour and my assessment. Thank You Lizzie without you that piano may have gathered dust for a far longer time.' He paused to let her speak.

'Darcy listen, I wasn't exactly well behaved either. I shouldn't have pushed you as much as I did, I just… I was waiting all day hoping you might play something. You're very good!'

'Thank you' Darcy said nervously, he wasn't used to taking complements.

'I made Dinner!' He said, motioning to the rather clumsily made macaroni and cheese on the table. ' I know you like it'

'No William' Darcy's eyes turned inwards. 'You don't understand. I_ love_ Macaroni and cheese!' She smiled and sat down.

**Tadaaaaaa sorry for the lateness. I'm trying to update at least once a week, but it's not working since I'm working a lot more now. And… I'M STARTING UNI AS WELL which means even less time to update (I apologize in advance) anyways here is the new chapter… What did you think? Do tell me, I love reviews, even if they literally say 'loved it!' It does mean a lot that you are all waiting for the next part etc etc. **

**Also I have to say Leakycon! If Only I loved in the right part of America to go to all the cons. Tell me, is it usually the west coast for cons? Or do they alternate? Or What? **

Kaythanxbye!


	32. We Need to Talk

Lizzie called him just as he was about to leave the office.

'_Don't forget the forms!' _she called quickly before hanging up. Sighing, he ran to the elevator, before taking it to the second floor and grabbing the forms. It only took him about half an hour to get back to the apartment, he had just missed peak hour traffic, but it had been starting to build.

He brought the stack home and laid it carefully on the kitchen table.

'Lizzie, I brought the documents, I thought we could go over them tonight after dinner, or is that guy coming over tonight? um… Robert Johnston, to talk about the building?'

He called as he came in. Lizzie came out of the lounge room and smoothed her dress.

'Will, I'd like to introduce you to Robert Johnston, that is tonight, you were right, we can go over that tomorrow night.' She gestured to the squat man standing next to her.

'Robert Johnston' He said, offering his hand. Darcy shook it.

'William Darcy, now I hear Mr Johnston-'

'Please, call me Robert, everybody else does' Robert said, taking the glass Lizzie offered him.

'Robert, I hear you work in engineering'

'Yes, but I happen to own the building your wife found for your company or whatever' He took a swallow.

'Please, Mr Johston, Lizzie is not my wife-'

'yet'

'Mr Johnston, this project is not mine, this company that we are looking to set up is going to be run by Elizabeth, we are not married, and have made no plans to do so, if you are going to continue to treat her like she does not deserve I'm going to have to ask you to leave and we shall find somewhere else to plant her company!"

'My apologies William' he said, almost sounding sincere.

'Please, call me Darcy, I believe you are here to talk business with Lizzie, please do so with no hesitation.' William's hand shook as he fumed, before walking into their bedroom to change out of his rather formal attire.

When he came out again, he had taken off his jacket, and loosened his tie. He liked that tie, Lizzie had given it to him it was blue, and Darcy liked blue.

'This is a lovely apartment you have here Miss Bennet, and (I'm assuming) Mr. Darcy. How long have you had it?'

'Well this has been Will and his sister, Gigi's for a while now right? Um… Gigi moved away from college and then moved back here with Will afterwards. And then of course Gigi is in Sanditon now, testing a Pemberly Digital Product, you might had heard of it, Domino?'

'Oh yes Domino! In Sanditon! I know Mayor Parker, we go way back, how is he?'

'You should see for yourself, he's in some of Gigi's Domino video's on the Pemberly Digital YouTube site.'

'I see. Lovely Wife, very pretty, or so I hear, never actually met her, makes a great potato soup, or so I hear.'

'Oh yes, Gigi commented on that last time Will called her' Lizzie said, while Darcy served the food.

'Shall we sit? Will can bring it over!' Lizzie said, enjoying the look on Darcy's face.

They sat and ate in weighted silence, until finally (Robert Johnston had finished and nearly liked his plate clean) he announced that he would be off and that was the end of that.

'Thank you, for before, with Robert and the whole sexist view on the world thing' Lizzie said, leaning on the door frame.

'Anything to protect a lady such as yourself from the snarls of sexist pigs' he replied, leaning on the other side of the door.

'But you do it too' Lizzie said, crossing her arms.

'I-I what? I am not a sexist individual? Have you seen the top half on my staff?'

'Don't get me wrong, you do it differently, you don't insult women by placing them in stereotypical roles, you insult women by implying that, that, that they can't save themselves, that you _need_ to step in and save them from pigs like Robert. You do it by helping'

'Well what was I supposed to do? Let him continue?' They were almost yelling now.

In a moment, Lizzie was silent, and then, in a whisper she replied: 'you were supposed to let me do it myself. I can hold my own Darcy, I'm not some innocent flower you need to protect, this girl's got her own balls' She frowned and left.

Darcy sighed and grabbed his coat. He needed a walk.

He marched out of the apartment and nodded angrily at the overnight guard.

'Evening Mr Darcy, looking troubled. Anything I can help you with?'

'Tell me John, does your wife ever get mad because you defended her against some misogynistic piece of crap?' He ran his hands through his hair.

'All the time. All I have to do is think back to when I didn't know her. And then think about why I married her. Works pretty well for me. Why what's on your mind?' John replied, glancing at the security cameras.

'Lizzie just had a fit because I got mad at a man who treated her like I'm sure he treats his dog, or a slaves if he has any.'

'Ah, I know the type, just giver her time, you'll understand each other soon enough.' John Glanced at the screen again.

'Thanks John, I'm gonna take a walk, I'll be back within an hour' Darcy left. He trudged through the blackness, thoughts streaming through his brain. He found a park he used to frequent when he was younger and cleared the dew of the swing and sat. He thought about seeing Lizzie for the first time, making her hate him, seeing her at Bings, seeing her at his Aunt Catherines, telling her how much he loved her, watching her videos, seeing how much she hated him, kissing her again, and again, again, his whole life in her smile. He smiled and got up before making his way back to his building. He nodded happily to John and caught the elevator back up. He smiled. Planning on reminding Lizzie how much he loved her. He burst into the apartment planning to do that, but it was dark. He turned on the light and found a note on the table.

Will,

Gone to visit the family, should be back for tomorrow night, we need to talk.

Lizzie

**Sorry I'm so incredibly late, but I clean forgot about it and then it was so harrd. So I avoided it and this is the result. Sorry if it sucks. Please review, I like it when you review, or you know, I might hide and stop writing which is bad because now I actually have a plot to start or something. **

**Peace out!**


End file.
